My Adorable Bodyguard
by Little's Fujoshi
Summary: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen Undercover , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai Bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri). Bagaimana kisahnya? Checks This Out! KyuMin/ Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

~oOo~

"Kyuhyun, ini adalah pengawal barumu." Kata sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah seorang Namja yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan mereka, tersenyum cerah yang bahkan menyebabkan matahari akan malu menampakan sinarnya. "Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida."

Lee Sungmin memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk kepada dua Namja di depannya, mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang ia dapat dari putra . " Saya Lee Sungmin sebagai pengawal anak anda akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melayani anak anda.."Katanya dengan semangat, berdiri tegap dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas sambil berteriak, "Fighting!"

Kyuhyun menatap Appanya tak percaya, bisa-bisanya Appanya ini bermain lelucon dengannya? Bagaimana bisa orang ini menjadi pengawalnya, lihat namja ini mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda, skinny jeans hitam yang bisa menampakkan keseksian paha madunya, tersenyum dengan senyum kelincinya, mata doenya, hidung yang sempurna, dan bibir shape M-nya, menjadi pengawalnya?!,, Hell No,, Namja ini jelas-jelas termasuk Namja cute, manis. Dan dalam kamus Kyuhyun, dia ini menggemaskan.

"KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN APPA?!"

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 1

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Just A Dream ~ Nelly

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

~oOo~

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Sungmin bertanya pada rekannya, dan itu membuat rekannya terkejut, karena terlalu sibuk dengan beberapa kasus-kasus kepolisian di laptopnya.

"Ehe … Uhm…" rekannya mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ragu. "akan ada kasus baru dan kita harus menyamar- tunggu! Aku pikir kau terlalu asyik dengan apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku? tapi itu tidak akan bisa membuatku melihat situasi di sekitarku." Jawab Sungmin yang masih focus dengan yang ia lakukan, dan itu tidak akan disayangkan oleh rekan sesamanya ini. " Apa penyamaran itu baru akhir-akhir ini, Yunho? Dan ku mohon berhenti menatapku seperti itu!, kau membuatku merinding."

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantu." Yunho bergumam sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah karena malu. " Kau itu terlalu cute dan aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa kau satu-satunya di antara kita yang straight dan_"

" Aku pikir kau, berada disini untuk membicarakan kasus penyamaran baru ini. " Sungmin memotongnya dingin. Yunho tahu bahwa ia telah melewati batasnya, saat ia menatap punggung Sungmin. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ketika pintu kantor mereka berayun terbuka, memperlihatkan si hyperaktif Lee Donghae.

Donghae, dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, mengumumkan, "Ketua ingin berbicara dengan…" Donghae berhenti saat ia merasakan ketegangan diantara kedua temannya, sebelum melanjutkan " … dengan Sungmin hyung"

"Baiklah" jawab Sungmin dan bangkit dari duduknya. " katakan padanya, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi".

"Okey!" Donghae menjawab dengan riang dan pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Sungmin mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya sengaja menghindari kehadiran Yunho. Sungmin tidak marah, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang sama dan semua pendapat tentangnya. Sungmin merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi ini kesalahan Yunho sendiri, bukan? Apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka itu memang hak mereka, tapi mereka sebenarnya tahu tentang hal privasi seperti tentang seksualnya, dan kenapa mereka berpendapat seperti itu, ketika mereka jelas tahu bahwa Sungmin mempunyai seorang yeojachingu? Sungmin menghela nafas dan pergi keluar menuju pintu, sebelum ia keluar ia merasakan sebuah tangan menekan bahunya.

"Mianheyo, tapi aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu sebelumnya. Aku tahu aku sudah melewati batasnya lagi, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti berharap, suatu hari kau akan mampu menghapus semua kenangan bersamanya. Sudah setahun lamanya, Sungmin belajarlah untuk melepaskannya." Gumam Yunho lembut.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum padanya. "Gomawo Yunho, Gwaenchanayo.." walaupun senyum Sungmin tidak secantik biasanya, Yunho tetap senang bahwa sahabatnya ini tersenyum kembali.

~oOo~

"Tuan,,,Tuan Muda Cho. Kyuhyun terlibat dalam perkelahian geng lagi di salah satu bar semalam, dan Tuan Muda sekarang ditahan polisi bersama dengan teman-temannya." Salah satu asisten memberitahu seorang pria paruh baya melalui telepon pagi ini. Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan perlahan memijatnya dengan tangan kiri. _"Oh tuhan, kapan dia akan belajar?" _ tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang memulai perkelahian itu, karena ia sudah terlalu yakin bahwa itu perbuatan anaknya. Anak nakal yang tidak pernah gagal untuk memberinya sakit kepala setiap hari. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin perusahannya akan aman jika yang menanganinya itu adalah putra satu-satunya pembuat masalah setiap waktu?

"Dimana pengawalnya ketika kejadian itu terjadi? Apa ada orang yang terluka atau ada tanda-tanda ada pihak media di sana?" Tanya cemas. Ia masih perlu melindungi identitas putranya dari pihak media. Hal terakhir yang terjadi adalah foto putranya yang sedang babak belur tersebar ke seluruh media. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang kembali. Perusahan mereka sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk menghilangkan dan menghapus kesan buruk putranya ini didepan public.

"tidak ada tanda-tanda pihak media di tempat kejadian tersebut, Tuan. Dan juga tidak ada korban dari perkelahian ini, jika semua ini bocor ke pihak media, kami akan memastikan berita ini tidak akan menyebar.." jawabnya, "dan sebelumnya tentang , ahm…"

"Apa, Siwon?"

"Tuan Muda Cho sudah memecatnya kemarin sebelum kejadian ini terjadi"

" Astaga." hanya bisa bergumam sambil menghela nafas. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Kibum adalah bodyguard keenam yang ia tunjuk menjadi pengawal anaknya, yang kini akhirnya di pecat juga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan putranya ini?! tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu dari putranya yang akan membuatnya awet muda, malah sebaliknya putra satu-satunya hanya bisa membuatnya semakin hari bertambah tua dan bahkan mungkin meninggal karena tidak kuat lagi dengan perilaku putranya ini. Dan sungguh ini membuatnya sangat frustasi! Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat putranya ini berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik? Bagaimana caranya?. menarik kepalanya frustasi karena tidak mengetahui solusi dari masalahnya ini.

" , apa anda baik-baik saja?"

"Siwon, saya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, kau harus menemukan seorang bodyguard pengganti untuk putraku. Bodyguard yang harus special. Seseorang yang akan bisa mengubah putraku dan membuatnya menjadi Namja yang lebih baik. Bodyguard ini akan menjadi bodyguard terakhir yang akan saya pekerjakan untuknya. Jika rencanaku kali ini gagal. Saya menyerah." Kata kepada Siwon sambil menenangkan dirinya.

"Apakah anda yakin, Tuan?"

"Ya Siwon. Dan saya ingin kau melakukannya sekarang saya ingin Cho Kyuhyun dan saya bertemu sebelum makan malam.."

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan. Muda, Tuan?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Biarkan dia disana supaya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam penjara selama satu hari ini, mungkin ini akan menjadi hukuman untuknya .. tetapi kau harus pastikan bahwa tidak akan ada media yang mengetahuinya."

"saya mengerti, Tuan." Siwon menjawab dan membungkuk pergi.

~oOo~

"MWOO?!" Sungmin berteriak setelah mendengar apa yang Ketua mereka katakan kepadanya, tidak masalah walaupun Namja di depannya ini adalah bosnya sendiri.

"Uljima, Sungmin." Sang Ketua berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dan memberi isyarat bagi Sungmin untuk duduk kembali, namun Sungmin membantah.

"Andwe,, aku tidak akan bisa tenang, Hyun Joong, tidak bisa." Sungmin menjawab dengan marah, sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ohh dia sangat marah sekarang, tapi di mata Ketuanya ini, sikap Sungmin sekarang malah terlihat menggemaskan dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. "Apa ada yang lucu?!" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata melotot.

Hyun Joong terbatuk dan menepuk pipinya supaya ia berhenti tertawa, setelah semuanya, dia harus bersifat layak dan bertanggung jawab kepada semua pegawai dan semua bawahannya, dan siapa yang ia perlakukan seperti saudara atau teman. " kau itu manis, Sungmin, jujur dan ini akan benar-benar membuatmu berhasil, dan kau juga bisa menggunakan tugas ini untuk beristirahat.

"Pfft!" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya dengan pouty cutenya, sebelum memelototi Hyun Joong yang sedang tertawa di depannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutkannya istirahat jika aku bekerja sebagai bodyguard?! Kau bilang demi kebaikan, yang bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa beristirahat sama sekali, dan tugas ini akan membuatku pusing mengingat aku akan bekerja untuk putra dari keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di Negara ini!. Bagaimana kau yakin aku akan berhasil dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan ini?".

"Selain menyamar,Ini adalah waktu istirahatmu, mereka ingin seseorang yang special.. seseorang yang dapat merubah Putra menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Dan seseorang itu adalah … kau." Jelas Hyun Joong dengan nada drama queen sambil menyatukan tangannya di depan dada membayangkan Sungmin akan berhasil dalam rencana ini dan menikah dengan Putra

"Sungmin memperhatikan ekpresi mata Hyun Joong dan ia bersumpah itu membuatnya takut. " Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Hyun Joong menjawab dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu." Jawab Sungmin tenang sebelum duduk di kursi depan Hyun Joong. "aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang membuat kau berpikir aku akan berhasil dengan misi ini?, mengapa kau memilihku padahal masih banyak orang yang bisa kau perintahkan untuk melakukan hal ini? Aku bahkan bukanlah orang yang special. Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu. Jadi, bagaimana caraku supaya aku bisa merubah orang itu menjadi lebih baik?, kalau aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin misi ini. Sebaiknya kau memberi misi ini kepada pegawai lainnya di sini, Ketua. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dan semua harapanmu itu, dan juga itu telah banyak memakan korban. Menjadi agent penyamar polisi sudah cukup bagiku."

Hyun Joong meraih tangan Sungmin ke atas meja dan meremasnya lembut. "aku memilihmu karena kau memang special." Mulai Hyun Joong dan tersenyum hangat saat ia melihat Sungmin mempout bibirnya lagi. "Aku sangat mengetahuimu sampai sangat ini, kau masih belum melupakan kejadian itu dan kau mencoba yang terbaik untuk menghibur kita semua disini saat krisis itu muncul. Aku belum pernah melihat kau menangis di depan kami,yang membuat beberapa orang dari kami berpikir kau orang yang kuat. Namun di balik itu, aku tahu kau akan terus menerus menangis karenanya. Kau mempunyai tampilan yang feminim dan cute, dan itu akan membuat orang-orang jahat itu tertangkap oleh kami, karena mereka tertipu dan menyangka kau seorang Yeoja. Ada banyak hal yang membuat kau special dimata setiap orang yang kau tidak sadari. Kau punya sifat yang special yang dapat mencairkan orang yang bahkan memiliki hati sedingin es sekalipun."

"Kata-kata pembual yang sangat banyak menurutku" sela Sungmin.

"Jujur, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, aku tahu kau selalu yang terbaik. Aku memberi misi ini, atau istirahat, atau apapun itu, untukmu agar kau bisa membantu seseorang yang hidup dalam kekacauan, dan pada saat yang sama kau akan membantu dirimu juga. Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, bukan Sungmin yang ku tahu selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng yang dipakainya."

"keadaan yang menguntungkan, huh?"

"kurang lebih seperti itu. Sehingga, kau akan melakukan ini?"

"Aku masih belum yakin, dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu "Sungmin berlagak sedih yang membuat Hyun Joong tertawa gugup..

" tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik."

Mata Hyun Joong melebar setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Jeongmal?"

"Ne, tapi aku bersumpah, jika anak nakal itu berbuat yang macam-macam, akan ku pastikan ia akan menerima konsekuensi besar yang aku yakin dia akan menyesal selama sisa hidupnya." Jawab Sungmin sambil memulai meremas-remas buku-buku jarinya, yang membuat Hyun Joong menelan ludahnya ketakutan. Takut?. Baik, Sungmin adalah the best of martial artist yang mereka miliki, dan Hyun Joong diam-diam kasihan dengan dan masa depan putranya jika mereka berani berbuat hal-hal aneh dengan Lee Sungmin.

~oOo~

Sungmin turun dari mobilnya dan kembali memeriksa alamat yang Hyun Joong berikan padanya. Ia menekan bel, dan dijawab oleh seseorang namja jangkung memakai jas formal. Sungmin memandang orang itu, dan terakhir tersenyum padanya, menunjukkan dimplenya dan ia tampan.

"Annyeong, Joneun Choi Siwon imnida, asisten pribadi . seharusnya kau Lee Sungmin?" Pria yang mengaku bernama Siwon itu pun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat. Sungmin meraihnya dan tersenyum.

"Ne, aku Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu dengan anda, Siwon-ssi" jawab Sungmin sopan. '_dia ini'_

"aku mohon jangan terlalu formal. Cukup Siwon." pinta Siwon tetapi sementara matanya masih memandang mata doe Sungmin. Ia terlalu terpesona oleh mata itu, dan tidak menyadari Sungmin yang sedang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Ahh… tanganku" kata Sungmin dengan tenang terlalu bingung dengan tindakan Siwon.

"M-Mwo?" gagap Siwon ,, dan Sungmin langsung mengangkat tangannya yang tergenggam ke atas. Cukup tinggi untuk Siwon dapat melihatnya. Siwon tersenyum malu dan segera melepas tangan Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae" Siwon segera membungkuk kepada Sungmin, Sungmin terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon. Ia meraih bahu Siwon dan menghentikannya dari acara membungkuk ,

Sungmin meminta Siwon untuk berhenti dan Siwon menuruti sambil tersenyum malu kepadanya. _' mungkin jika dia terus berada disini denganku sekarang, mungkin dia akan ngiler di depanku'_ Sungmin tersenyum dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"jadi, kita masuk sekarang?"Siwon menunjuk kea rah mansion dan Sungmin mengangguk.

Siwon membawa Sungmin ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang sama seperti yang dipakai Siwon, sedang berargumen dengan seorang namja yang lebih muda, yang Sungmin duga itu adalah dan putranya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah!" Pria paruh baya itu berteriak kepada Namja yang lebih muda didepannya.

"Ya,,, aku tidak pernah berubah dan tidak akan pernah! Kau adalah orang yang membuatku seperti ini!"dan pemuda itu balas berteriak kepada pria paruh baya itu.

Sungmin merasa canggung saat ia menatap Siwon di sampingnya, dan Siwon tersenyum meminta maaf padanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja yang sedang memanas ini, " , tamu anda telah tiba," sepertinya berhasil, memandang Siwon dan kemudian dengan hati-hati memperhatikan Sungmin. Senyum perlahan-lahan merangkak naik ke wajah tuanya saat bertemu mata dengan Sungmin.

'_menyeramkan dan orang yang aneh. Aneh seperti Yesung Hyung' _pikir Sungmin.

Mr. Cho buru-buru pergi kea rah Sungmin dan dengan cepat memeluknya, dan tindakan itu membuat dua namja yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut. "Selamat datang! Aku senang kau datang ke sini, Sungmin-ssi" berseru dan membiarkan Sungmin menarik diri dari pelukannya.

~oOo~

Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris Cho Company dan putra satu-satunya , hanya menonton dan mengamati tamu Ayahnya, yang tampaknya baru saja menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. Memalukan! Bukan karena ia keberatan, tidak sama sekali!,,, ia membenci ayahnya sejak hari ia menemukan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, dan apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya kepada cinta pertamanya. Ia hendak pergi keluar dan meninggakan ayahnya dengan tamunya ini sendiri ketika memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun, inilah pengawal barumu." Kata sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah seorang Namja yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan mereka, tersenyum cerah yang bahkan matahari akan malu menampakan sinarnya. "Annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida."

Lee Sungmin memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk membungkung kepada dua Namja di depannya, mengabaikan tatapan sinis yang ia dapat dari putra . " Saya Lee Sungmin sebagai pengawal anak anda akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melayani anak anda.."Katanya dengan semangat, berdiri tegap dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas sambil berteriak, "Fighting!"

Kyuhyun menatap Appanya tak percaya, bisa-bisanya Appanya ini bermain lelucon dengannya? Bagaimana bisa orang ini menjadi pengawalnya, lihat namja ini mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda, skinny jeans hitam yang bisa menampakkan keseksian paha madunya, tersenyum dengan senyum kelincinya, mata doenya, hidung yang sempurna, dan bibir shape Mnya, menjadi pengawalnya?!,, Hell No,, Namja ini jelas-jelas termasuk Namja cute, manis. Dan dalam kamus Kyuhyun, dia ini menggemaskan.

"KAU TIDAK BERCANDA, KAN?!"

'_astaga! Ini akan menjadi liburan neraka'_

~oOo~T.B.C~oOo~

You Read, You must Review


	2. Chapter 2

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 2

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen Undercover , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Fantastic Baby ~ BigBang

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin mendapati dirinya diseret ke luar mansion oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan marah saat ini. Sungmin mencoba untuk membebaskan dirinya, tetapi Kyuhyun memegang tangannya terlalu kuat bahkan itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. , Ketika Kyuhyun meraih tangannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia merasa ada percikan sesuatu yang memercik ke tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu ada apa di mansion neraka ini. Sekarang, yang sangat ini ia inginkan adalah membebaskan diri dari Kyuhyun karena ia merasa aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat menatap punggung Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak gugup dan takut, karena sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Hey, lepaskan aku", Sungmin berteriak lagi dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman erat Kyuhyun, tetapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikannya..

" Apa ada yang salah denganku!?, jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang, aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu" ancam Sungmin dan tiba-tiba ia merasa Kyuhyun berhenti dan dengan cepat mendorongnya dengan keras ke arah tembok disampingnya dan itu berhasil meloloskan sebuah ringisan kesakitan dari bibir Sungmin. "Ohh tuhan! Ini benar-benar sakit."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil Sungmin di antara lengannya. "Jeongmalyeo? Apa Kau benar-benar bisa menyakiti orang sepertiku?"

Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian menurunkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengannya. " Ceritakan apa yang kau bisa lakukan untuk menyakitiku, Bunny?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin yang berhasil membuat Sungmin bergidik. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun dipipinya dan harum parfumenya sedikit memabukkan Sungmin. Meskipun tidak ada cukup cahaya di sekitar mereka ,, tetapi Sungmin dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun di depannya dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan, hatinya untuk mengagumi sosok Namja ini.. ia tidak tampan seperti Siwon saat pertemuan pertama itu, tetapi setelah ia melihat namja ini lebih dekat, namja ini lebih tampan dari siwon, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda jerawat di wajahnya, itu membuatnya tampak sempurna di mata Sungmin '_tunggu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin!?'_

"Kyuhyun."

"M-Mwo?" gagap Sungmin. '_Kenapa aku tergagap seperti ini?'_

"Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namaku, Bunny." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tetap memasang Smirk andalannya. "Kau tahu ? Aku tidak berpikir kau cukup mampu menjadi pengawalku. Kau itu feminim, dan senyum kelincimu itu membuatku sakit mata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala ayahku karena memilihmu dan memperkerjakanmu menjadi pengawal baruku. Mungkin karena ia menyukaimu? Atau bermain mata denganmu. Aku senang ia bertemu denganmu"

Sungmin merasa darahnya mendidih karena penghinaan yang Kyuhyun lempar ke arahnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya, marah. Saat ini ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyakiti Namja di depannya ini. Tapi kalimat berikutnya yang ia dengar dari Kyuhyun membuatnya tersentak. "Kau mungkin pelacur terselubung yang suka bercinta dengan setiap orang kaya yang bertemu denganmu."

"Brugh!"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat terjatuh ke bawah dan matanya melebar kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka akan menerima pukulan keras dari Sungmin. Ia meringis kesakitan saat mencoba untuk duduk dan menyeka darah yang berasal dari mulutnya, sebelum memelototi Sungmin yang tetap berdiri di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ini untuk itu, huh? Itu membuatmu terlihat bersalah, Pelacur!"

Sungmin ingin sekali memukul wajah Kyuhyun lagi, tapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia berpikir untuk menabung pukulannya untuk nanti. Jadi, bukannya menyakiti Kyuhyun lagi, ia meninju dinding di depannya yang membuat beberapa retakan terlihat di mata Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menjadi takut saat menatap mata Sungmin yang sedang marah. Ia mencoba untuk menelan sesuatu di tenggorokannya saat Sungmin meraih kerah kemejanya dan menariknya untuk berdiri dengan keras.

"Kau!" desis Sungmin. "Jangan pernah berani menghinaku lagi, atau kau akan menderita akan konsekuensinya. Dan informasi untukmu, , aku tidak bercinta dengan Namja karena aku lebih tertarik dengan Yeoja cantik dan hot. Jangan tertipu dengan obrolan yang kau dengar, secara fisik. Mungkin aku cute dan tampak feminim untukmu, tapi aku sangat berbahaya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya dan hanya diam sebagai jawabannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan meminta maaf dan terlihat lemah di depan Sungmin bahkan memperlihatkan betapa ketakutannya sekarang. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia bermain dengan orang yang salah saat ini, tapi ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin menjadi bodyguarnya. Tak akan pernah!.

Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memandang Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menggigil dalam ketakutan_. _

"Lee Sungmin".

"M-Mwo" kali ini giliran Kyuhyun tergagap, tapi itu karena ia bingung. _" Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi begitu cute, kemudian berubah menjadi seseorang yang menakutkan, kemudian menjadi cute lagi dalam beberapa detik?! Apa dia seorang monster? Atau seorang Bunny monster?!_

"Itu namaku" kata Sungmin, mencontoh apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu padanya, "Aku akan menjadi bodyguardmu mulai hari ini, suka atau tidak, kau harus menerimanya. " lanjut Sungmin sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun membisu di belakang.

~oOo~

"Ohhh God! Man, apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Heechul, salah satu teman Kyuhyun, bertanya sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memar penasaran. Mereka saat ini berada di Bar favorit mereka, Bar yang dimiliki oleh teman mereka yang bernama China, Hangeng. Saat ini Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam alcohol .

Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan teman-temannya dan melanjutkan meminum minumannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi diantara ia dan bodyguard barunya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat seorang-kelinci-cute-yang-bisa berubah-menjadi-sesosok-monster- ketika kelinci itu diprovokasi lagi. Ia harus keluar dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu, dan sekarang ia memanggil teman-temannya untuk nongkrong di Bar milik Hangeng.

"Kau dan ayahmu bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tertarik sekali untuk mengetahui kenapa aku memar seperti ini, Pabbo? Aku terjatuh, Oke?" Gumam Kyuhyun marah.

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah mengajarkan kau pelajaran yang baik setelah menghinanya"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan seketika matanya melebar ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri di belakangnya, dengan pose Pouty menggemaskan yang terpampang diwajahnya. Kyuhyun berdiri segera, menyambar lengan Sungmin. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?."

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya dan mempouty lagi, Kyuhyun bersumpah itu adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat. Ia ingin mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya, jika orang ini tidak berbahaya. '_Mwo! Ciuman?! Tidak akan! Bisa-bisa seluruh tubuhku akan mati dengan gampangnya!"_

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin saat mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun tersentak dan memandang mata yang terakhir kali itu berubah menjadi saucer setelah apa yang ia katakan. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada lengannya.

"Aku bodyguardmu, ingat? Itu sebabnya aku berada disini. Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau tetap terhindar dari masalah." Kata Sungmin manis, terdengar beberapa cekikikan dari teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Wow! Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau akan memiliki bodyguard baru setelah kau memecat Kibum." Jaejoong berseru gembira.

"dan Cute" tambah Jungmin dan pergi ke sisi Sungmin. " Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida! Dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan menjadi bodyguard Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!" jawab Sungmin riang dan membungkuk kepada orang-orang disekelilingnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"Berapa umurmu, sayang?" Kyuhyun yang mendengar Heechul bertanya. Orang ini jelas ingin menggoda Sungmin, dan Kelinci cute ini tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali!.

"Dia mungkin 18 tahun." Sela Kyuhyun yang membuatnya mendapat pandangan penasaran dari Heechul. "Maksudku, lihat saja dia. Dia terlihat lebih muda dari kita semua disini"

Sungmin tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun dan alasannya. "Apa ada yang lucu?!" Tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar berumur 26 tahun" jawab Sungmin

"Mwooo!" gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia tertipu lagi! Apa saja hal-hal lain yang ia tidak ketahui tentang Lee Sungmin? Ia ingin mencari tahu sekarang.

"Astagaa! Oh My God! Aku tidak percaya kau lebih tua dariku, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun!" Seru Jungmin dalam keterkejutannya. " Ceritakan padaku apa rahasiamu agar kau terlihat muda seperti ini, Hyung?"

"Memakan bocah nakal untuk makan malam." Jawab Sungmin dan seketika membuat Kyuhyun tersedak dengan minumannya dan terbatuk keras. Mereka tertawa menyadari apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat Jaejoong menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. " Aku hanya bercanda. Aku lahir secara alami dan aku sudah tumbuh seperti ini."

~oOo~

"Aku memberitahumu, dia berbahaya. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Bisik Kyuhyun kepada Changmin, yang kemudian hanya menatapnya seolah olah ia sedang berbicara omong kosong " Kau harus percaya padaku.. Lee Sungmin mungkin di luar terlihat cute, tapi sebenarnya dia Monster yang menyamar."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu? Orang itu begitu menggemaskan. Dia seperti bola berbulu yang dilapisi dengan gula dan segala sesuatu yang baik,. Dan pasti manis…Dan caranya tersenyum, Oh Tuhan! Itu adalah jenis senyuman yang ingin aku lihat setiap pagi. Kau adalah salah satu setan neraka yang beruntung.

"Beruntung? Aku? hahahahaha! Apa kau sudah keluar dari akal sehatmu, Changmin?"

"Aniyo" Changmin hanya menjawab sambil terus melirik Sungmin yang sibuk berbicara dan tertawa dengan teman mereka yang lain. Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ia dapat melihat sebuah cahaya dari mata Changmin dan sebuah hati yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Jujur dia ingin muntah!

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan wajahku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan senang karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari Sungmin.

"Kau mengatakan kepada kami bahwa kau terjatuh. Aku tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi." Jawab Changmin acuh, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian untuk merefleksikan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi itu benar-benar bukan gaya Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoo! Sungmin , orang ini benar-benar sesuatu. Ia mampu menangkap perhatian sahabatku dan bergaul dengan mereka seolah-olah dia telah mengenal mereka selama bertahun-tahun! Ia tidak hanya monster, tapi juga penyihir! Aku perlu melindungi sahabatku dari rencana jahatnya_. Oh Kyuhyun kau kekanak-kanakan !?

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Big Thanks For Reviewers and Followers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 3

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Opera ~ Super Junior

.

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Mereka tampaknya terlalu ramah dengan Sungmin, dan dengan sadisnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ujung bar dan minum sendirian. " Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka? Mereka bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin baru hari ini dan mereka semua sudah meninggalkanku sendirian sekarang, Astaga!" gumam Kyuhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri sebelum meneguk liquor di tangannya dalam satu kali teguk. Ia memutar kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Sungmin. Tunggu! Bahkan tertawa? Dia terlalu sudah sangat akrab dengan teman-temannya, tertawa ' aneh memang apa ada yang lucu, bodyguard bermasalah. Oh Tuhan! Bahkan suara tawanya terdengar sangat menggemaskan! Kyuhyun yakin bahwa pada saat Sungmin lahir kedunia Tuhan memutuskan malaikatnya untuk turun kedunia dengan semua sifat cute dan menggemaskannya, Sungmin benar-benar dilindungi dan diberkati untuk memiliki semua itu.

Bosan dengan kesendiriannya, ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi bodyguardnya, yang saat ini tertawa karena lelucon ampuh Changmin . Lelucon itu terlalu ampuh untuk dirasakan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bodyguardnya ini bisa menertawakan orang-orang ini dengan semacam lelucon yang bahkan tidak ada lucu-lucu itu?

Kyuhyun hanya menyaksikan hiburan baginya seperti Sungmin yang tertawa atau tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya dan pipinya yang memerah sambil tertawa. Suaranya seperti melodi di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun perlahan meneguk minumannya sementara matanya masih terkunci pada sosok Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak akan menyukai pengawalnya, kan? Ia melihat Heechul menyerahkan sebotol bir kepada Sungmin, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan, Sungmin. Kau harus minum ini sebagai bagian dari pesta penyambutan kami untukmu" Heechul masih terus mendesak. Kelinci kita ini dengan ragu-ragu meminumnya dan terlihat Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihatnya.

"Aku senang kau telah meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk menjadi temanku, tapi kau tidak akan menyukainya ketika aku sedang mabuk." Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin menjawab, masih meminum birnya. Heechul hanya memancingnya dan sisanya ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi jika Sungmin mabuk.

"Itu akan membuat semuanya menyenangkan, Sekarang minum ini.." seru Jungmin gembira dan menyerahkan segelas Wine kepada Sungmin sebagai gantinya.

"Aku serius, guys. Jebal. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku" Sungmin berusaha untuk menolak tawaran itu lagi..

"_Malu? Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia mabuk." _Pikir Kyuhyun dan sebuah ide datang di kepalanya. Ia pergi ke arah Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan napas Kyuhyun di dekat telinganya, napas Kyuhyun mengirimkan sesuatu ke seluruh tubuhnya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya bergidik.

"Malu? Atau kau hanya membuat alasan karena kau tidak bisa meminumnya." Bisik Kyuhyun seductive di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Oke" seru Sungmin dan meraih sebotol bir yang tadi Heechul sempat tawarkan dan meminumnya. Sungmin menutup matanya erat ketika ia merasa rasa terbakar dan pahit yang berlalu di tenggorokanya. Semua orang tersentak ketika mereka mengamati bagaimana Sungmin meminum birnya seperti meminum air dalam sekali teguk.

Setelah menyelesaikan alkoholnya, Sungmin tersenyum kepada mereka dan cegukan. "Ups, Mian!" kata Sungmin malu-malu sambil menutupi mulutnya. Ia tahu ia masih sadar sekarang dan Sungmin berpikir meminum satu bir sudah cukup.. Tetapi ketika ia melihat Heechul pergi dan kembali bersama Hangeng dengan sebotol bir di tangannya, Sungmin tahu ini neraka untuknya.

"Wow! Itu hebat!" Changmin berseru dan bertepuk tangan, Jungmin dan Jaejoong mengikutinya.

"Kita belum sampai pada bagian yang menyenangkan" cibir Kyuhyun dengan nada evilnya dan Sungmin menatapnya bertanya..

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk membuatmu mabuk tentu saja. Dan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu." Jawab Heechul.

'Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan jika kau membuat kekerasan setelah mabuk. Hangeng disini akan menjagamu." Heechul menunjuk ke arah seorang Namja yang duduk di sampingnya yang tersenyum ke arah Sungmin " Dia seorang martial artist, kau tahu." Lanjut Heechul kemudian menyerahkan bir ditanganya ke pada Sungmin.

'_Ini akan sangat memalukan.' _pikir Sungmin dan perlahan-lahan meminum birnya.

"Jadi, Sungmin, apa kau keberatan untuk memberitahu kami jika kau sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan ? Atau kau mungkin sudah punya yeojachingu atau namjachingu?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, yang sekarang memolototinya karena ucapan langcangnya itu.

"Keduanya." Jawab Sungmin dan meneguk lagi minuman yang berada ditangannya saat berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan merangkak ke hatinya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi, tapi hal itu selalu menghantuinya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa seperti telah hancur ketika mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Ia melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Changmin.

"Wow! Apa setan beruntung ini" seru Jungmin setelah selama satu menit hanya terdiam.

"Permisi?" pinta Sungmin menatap Jungmin polos.

"Maksudku, kekasihmu. Dia sangat beruntung." Sambung Jungmin kikuk.

Mereka mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa, dan karena mendapat tatapan bingung dan bertanya dari sahabatnya ini, " Beruntung? Aku pikir pacarnya sudah mati dengan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya karena diperlakukan olehnya, yang bertindak cute di depan semua orang, tapi didalamnya sebenarnya seorang Monster.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Jaejoong marah saat melihat ekspresi sedih dan tersakiti dari Sungmin. " Kau itu kasar sekali." Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana." Kata Sungmin sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia mencengkram sebotol bir dan meneguknya habis.

"Sebenarnya, Kekasihku adalah seorang Yeoja." Kata Sungmin setelah menghabiskan birnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia sekarang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Mwo! Aku pikir kekasihmu itu seorang Namja!" seru Heechul heboh.

"Kenapa? Karena penampilan fisikku? aku lelah karena kesalah pahaman orang yang menganggapku sebagai seorang yeoja. Hal itu membawaku ke banyak masalah sejak aku masih kecil. Aku bahkan depresi dan ingin mencoba hidup dalam kegelapan karena itu" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Kemudian mendongak menatap langit-langit bar untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh tapi gagal, air matanya sudah meluncur bebas dari matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya berusaka keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mengusap air mata Sungmin dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya aneh ketika dia hanya diam melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Tapi aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak ragu-ragu untuk membantuku dalam mendapatkan topanganku sendiri dan menghadapi dunia. Dia membuatku percaya pada diriku sendiri. Dia selalu berada disisiku setiap kali aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberiku kekuatan dan kenyamanan. Dia telah melindungiku dan memberiku semua cinta yang kubutuhkan. Namun Kyuhyun benar. Aku membunuhnya" kata Sungmin seperti panah yang menusuk hati Kyuhyun. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahwa dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Jaejoong memeluk Sungmin dan menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi kenyamanan. Suasana menjadi diam dan Kyuhyun bisa merasa bahwa ini tidak baik.

"Sungmin, aku yakin anak setan ini tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi."bisik Jaejoong dan Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, Meminta maaflah kepada Sungmin atau aku akan menendang bokongmu sekarang!" Perintah Heechul. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mencibir ucapan Heechul.

"Gwaenchana,Hyung." Jawab Sungmin dan berdiri dari kursi, ia meraih botol bir lagi dan meminumnya.. Dan kali ini, Sungmin dengan pasti meminumnya sekali teguk, dan hal itu pun sepertinya mempengaruhi tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan menuju rest room. Sebelum ia sampai ruangan itu, Sungmin tersandung dan membuat wajahnya jatuh terlebih dahulu. Dan itu membuatnya merengek seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

" Hai Kyuuuuu ~ ~ ~ ~ kau lihat lantainya, ia bilang bahwa aku ini cute itu sebabnya aku menciumnya" kata Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"_Oh tuhan! Dia begitu menggemaskan! Cho Kyuhyun, kendalikan dirimu"_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Ayo pulang!"

Sungmin mempouty dengan pipinya yang mengembung dan merona merah "Aku tidak mabuk, Kyuuuu ~ ~ ~ ~ aku masih ingin bersenang-senang." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah meja tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya hanya bisa saling pandang satu sama lain ketika melihat Sungmin mulai menyanyi dan menari seperti anak-anak.

" 1+1 = Giyeomi…. Hiks.. 2 + 2 = Giyeomi..hiks..hehehehe .. Giyeomi "(bayangin aja Sungmin lagi nari giyeomi),, terlihat Sungmin bernyanyi dengan keadaan mabuknya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan cekikikan tanpa henti. Pemandangan itu terlalu menggemaskan bagi mereka untuk melihatnya.

"Oh Tuhan,, aku tidak pernah berpikir Sungmin akan menjadi sangat menggemaskan jika ia mabuk kalau begitu aku harus sering-sering membuatnya mabuk..!" kata Heechul kemudian tertawa ketika ia melihat Sungmin terhuyung lagi.

"Ne!, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk mengantonginya dan membawanya pulang,, Aigooo ~~ ia begitu menggemaskan..Gyyaaaa" Seru Changmin histeris.

" Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku jika aku tidak mengincar Tuan. Detectiveku yang ku temui kemarin di kantor polisi." Tambah Jaejoong sambil membayangkan Tuan. Detectivenya itu.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka yang masih asik membicarakan Sungmin sebelum mendekati Bunny yang sedang menari sambil cekikikan itu " Ayo kita pulang..!"

"Tapi Kyu ~ ~ ~" rengek Sungmin karena ia merasa Kyuhyun mulai menariknya keluar. " Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dan…dan aku belum berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu."

"Andwe, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat dengan serigala-serigala itu lagi, Ketika kau mabuk seperti ini siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada seorang kelinci menggemaskan sepertimu. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini lagi, kecuali aku." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya setelah ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Sungmin. Ia merasa dirinya merona liar saat melihat tatapan polos Sungmin. Tuhan! Ia dapat mencium bibir ini sekarang. Kyuhyun setengah berharap bahwa Sungmin tidak akan ingat dengan apa yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya, tetapi juga setengah berharap bahwa Sungmin akan melakukannya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin yang masih merengek ke dalam mobil, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyalakan mobil dan melaju menuju mansionnya. Sesekali terlihat Kyuhyun mencuri pandang dan melirik Sungmin yang sepertinya ia sedang tertidur. Setelah setengah jam mengemudi, Kyuhyun ingin memarkir mobilnya , ia membunyikan klakson mobil dan gerbang mansion dibuka oleh pelayan.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ala Bridal style menuju ke kamarnya, karena ia tidak tahu kamar Sungmin sehingga ia membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya sebagai gantinya. Kyuhyun dengan lembut meletakkan tubuh Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidur king's bednya dan melepaskan sepatu beserta jaket yang dikenakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memulainya dari wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia mendengar Sungmin menggumamkan namanya. Dengan perlahan-lahan menurunkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya saat ia ingin mencium bibir shape M Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun ingin memisahkan tautan bibir mereka tapi Sungmin langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, membuat bibir mereka menyatu lagi. Kyuhyun terkejut dan ia merasa tubuhnya membeku karena tindakan tiba-tiba Sungmin. Ia memandang Sungmin lagi dan Sungmin masih setia tertidur. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, dan tindakan Kyuhyun membuat erangan muncul dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan pikiran pervert sudah mulai mengaburkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumanya tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin membuka matanya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti sebuah ember berisikan air dingin terlempar ke arahnya ketika ia memandang mata Sungmin yang melebar. _Oh tidak! Dia akan membunuhku!_

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin ingin memuntahinya. Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, tapi terlambat. Sungmin sudah muntah tepat di dada mereka, dan jangan lupa di tempat tidur king's bed Kyuhyun. Setelah ia muntah, Sungmin kembali jatuh tertidur, sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dengan mulut menganga lebar, mata melotot dan jangan lupa rasa jijiknya. Ohh… Kyuhyun hampir tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Sungmin padanya dalam satu hari ini..

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia selesai, ia meraih handuk dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung melihat wajah Sungmin sedang tersenyum , dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun jengkel, terlihat dari persimpangan empat tercetak jelas di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Aish ! Kau mengejekku,eoh?! Sekarang aku harus keluar dari kamarku sendiri setelah kau membuatnya bau seperti ini, Kau memuntahi tempat tidurku! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun setelah meraih sepasang pakaian, kemudian pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

~oOo~TBC~oOo~


	4. Chapter 4

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 4

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: A Man in Love~ Super Junior

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Keesokan harinya Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sungmin mengerang kesakitan saat ia perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk duduk. Dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia merasa aneh saat mengamati kamar yang ia tempati. '_Aku dimana? Ini bukan kamarku!.' _Pikir Sungmin. Hawa dingin yang berasal dari AC di kamar itu membuat Sungmin kedinginan. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan tapi seketika matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang Naked. Ia memandang ke bawah dan menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat bahwa ia masih memakai boxer. Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan semua yang ia ingat hanya ketika dia memberitahu Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya tentang Yeojachingunya.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi sebodoh itu?!" Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi karena menyadari ia menunjukkan sifatnya yang rapuh di depan orang-orang yang hanya ia temui dalam beberapa jam. Dan itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

" Senang, ternyata kau sudah bangun" Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara itu dan ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan Smirk di wajahnya.

"Di mana aku?"

"Di kamarku" jawab Kyuhyun . " Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?" ia perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, di mana Sungmin yang hampir telanjang menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bersalah. Kyuhyun butuh banyak usaha untuk mengendalikan nafsu yang tumbuh terhadap Namja yang terbangun di tempat tidurnya ini. Tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ciuman yang telah ia curi dari Sungmin. Orang yang telah menempati pikirannya sejak saat ia menempatkan matanya pada orang itu. Berpikir ia bosan dan tidak akan bisa tidur, ia pergi ke kamarnya lagi dan mengagumi Namja yang sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Setelah beberapa saat hanya menatapnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk. Ketika ia kembali, dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan satu-persatu kancing baju Sungmin. Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat kulit seputih susu tanpa cacat milik Sungmin. Perlahan-lahan ia mengusap tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk basah di tangannya, sedangkan yang diusap hanya mendesah dan….. mendesah? . Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan berpikir banyak hal hanya untuk menyingkirkan nafsu yang mulai menyerang dirinya. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu di dada Sungmin. Sebuah kalung dengan dua cincin perak sebagai gandulnya. Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dan mengamati dua cincin yang tergantung di kalung Sungmin. Pada cincin pertama, kata '_Sunshine' _ itu terukir, sedangkan cincin yang kedua terukir kata '_Vitamin' _ di dalamnya. Mungkin ia dapat meminta penjelasan tentang hal ini pada Sungmin, atau ia dapat menyelidikinya sendiri.

~oOo~

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan ia tidak berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang. Mengapa harus? Ia kan Namja yang straight dan ia tidak akan ingin mencoba untuk merayu Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun berpikir sebaliknya. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin sampai Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sungmin masih tidak mengerti karena ia hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Orbs coklat Kyuhyun ini bisa menghipnotisnya. Ia bisa merasakan mata Kyuhyun sedang menghisapnya dan jantungnya berdetak kencang karena wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya kini.

"Ingin aku mengingatkanmu?" bisik Kyuhyun menggoda dan sebelum Sungmin bereaksi, Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya, mata Sungmin melebar kaget dan ia merasa kedua pipinya kini merona liar saat ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup meresapi manis bibirnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi di antara kita tadi malam? Apa kita melakukannya? Oh Tuhan! Andwe! Aku Straight!'_ pikir Sungmin dan dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur, Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedari tadi merona itu.

"B-Beritahu aku. A-Apa k-kita melakukan 'itu' ?" Tanya Sungmin tergagap dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti ini! Ia kemudian mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa. "Apa ada yang lucu?!"

"So, memang kenapa jika kita melakukan hubungan seks semalam ? itu hal yang normal." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Sedangkan Sungmin membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban terakhir Kyuhyun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dan memelototinya.

"Dengar, Kau namja pervert sesat, Seks merupakan sesuatu yang dapat kau lakukan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai!, dan tidak akan pernah aku melakukan itu dengan seseorang itu adalah kau yang selalu berpikir bahwa hal itu hanyalah semacam hal yang normal untuk dapat dilakukan. Apa kau pikir kau bisa menipuku dengan mengatakan bahwa kita telah melakukannya tadi malam dan aku ingatkan lagi!, aku tidak bercinta dengan Namja." Kata Sungmin marah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membeku mendengarnya , sementara Sungminpergi ketika mendengar ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

'_Kita lihat saja nanti'_ Kyuhyun menyeringai nakal saat ia melihat Sungmin meraih celananya, kemudian menaruhnya saat ia ingin menjawab telepon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" jawab Sungmin malas kepada orang diseberang telepon.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan terakhir kali padamu, bisakah kau datang ke kantor hari ini? Kita punya sesuatu yang harus didiskusikan dengan Ketua." Jawab si penelpon, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan memutar bola matanya jengkel ketika ia melihat Namja muda ini masih menatapnya dengan seringai menyeramkan. Sungmin dengan cepat pergi ke luar dari kamar Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tidak memikirkan kalau ia sekarang half naked dan bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengikutinya diam-diam.

~oOo~

"Aku pikir aku sedang berlibur. Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin di saluran ponselnya.

"Ne, aku tidak ingin membocorkan apa yang ingin Ketua beritahu padamu, tetapi mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Liburanmu saat ini atau pekerjaan yang kau jalani".

"Jeongmal? Apa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan , Yunho?"

"Donghae, maksudmu?" Jawab Yunho sedangkan Sungmin tertawa.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya marah, tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan perasaan ini. Mungkin karena ia benci ketika Sungmin tertawa ketika berbicara dengan orang di seberang telepon itu? Apa Kyuhyun cemburu? _' Aish! Cho Kyuhyun, sadarlah Kyu, Sungmin itu straight' _pikir Kyuhyun menasehati dirinya sendiri. _' tapi Sungmin bodyguardku dan dia milikku'._

"Aish! Apa yang salah denganku?!" Kyuhyun dengan sengaja berkata dengan keras sambil mencengkeram rambutnya kesal. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sekarang sangat berharap tanah dibawahnya ini terbelah dan menelannya ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sungmin. Ia ingin bersembunyi tepatnya

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun dengan cepat bersikap seperti biasa, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti seorang yang tidak tertangkap basah sedang menguping. "Wae? Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan berkeliaran di dalam rumahku sendiri? Dan informasi untukmu, Tuan. Lee, kau hanyalah Bodyguardku dan sebagai seorang bodyguard, kau akan melakukan semua yang aku perintahkan.. Aku juga ingin mengingatkanmu, bahwa kau milikku." Kyuhyun sedang menguji mentalnya untuk kembali bersikap seperti seorang Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu. Ia memandang Sungmin yang menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dan ia juga merasa Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Sekarang" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati bodyguadnya dengan jengkel. "Pergi ke kamarmu dan pakai bajumu sebelum aku memakanmu"

BLUSH!

Sungmin blushing ketika mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, kata Kyuhyun itu mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin, tidak – juga – dengan cara menyeramkan seperti itu kan?!. Sungmin hendak pergi ke kamarnya yang telah Siwon tunjukkan kepadanya semalam, ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya lagi.

"Buatkan sarapan setelah kau selesai, kemudian bersihkan kamarku. Kau harus melakukan itu karena aku sudah senang hati membersihkan tubuhmu setelah kau muntah dan aku tidak menendangmu keluar dari kamarku, dasar pemabuk"

"Mwo! Aku ini bodyguardmu bukan koki dan pembantumu!" balas Sungmin kembali, tapi diam-diam ia berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun karena sudah membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat tadi malam, tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu kepada Bocah Cho ini!.

"Jangan berteriak di rumahku, Sungmin. Sekarang, pergi dan lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan!.

Sungmin bersumpah ia ingin sekali mencekik leher Tuan Muda ini sampai mati. Tapi ia harus mengontrol dirinya karena ia hanyalah Bodyguard Cho Kyuhyun setan ini. '_Yeah, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku hanyalah bodyguard bocah pervert itu. Sungmin Pabbo.' _Pikir Sungmin dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, sementara kepalanya terasa seperti di ketok dengan palu, terasa hampir pecah.

"Inilah yang menyebabkan kenapa aku membenci jika aku mabuk"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sedang mengamati mereka. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika ia melihat bagaimana anaknya bersikap terhadap Sungmin. " Aku harap ini adalah awal yang baik" gumamnya bahagia pada dirinya sendiri.

~oOo~

Sungmin tiba di Mansion Cho setelah mengarang cerita ke Kyuhyun bahwa ia perlu membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk dirinya di tengah malam. Kyuhyun tampak tidak percaya kepada Sungmin ( Tidak akan, sih?"), jadi Sungmin menggunakan jurus aegyo 1000 voltnya dan dengan sekejap saja Tuan Muda ini sudah mengizinkannya masuk.

" Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan bocah setan itu. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa aku ini miliknya. Apa dia gila? Jika ia bukan atasanku, sudah aku hajar dengan material artku sampai mati karena memerintahku berkeliling seperti ini. Aku sangat lelah setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan maidnya yang ia perintahkan untukku." Sungmin terus mengoceh tentang Kyuhyun, bagaimana ia mengeluh dengan cara Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya seperti pelayan dan pembantu di mansion Cho ini. Kyuhyun hanya Menatap Sungmin dengan kasihan sementara Sungmin sendiri membersihkan rumah, memasak untuknya, mencuci dan selama Sungmin mengerjakan itu, Kyuhyun terus memerintahkan Sungmin untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Bila Sungmin mengeluh, Tuan Muda ini selalu mengusap wajahnya dan berkata bahwa ia hanyalah bodyguard dan apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadanya malam itu. " Bodyguard!?… yang seperti ini itu namanya budak! Aku perlu gaji tinggi, Harus! Arhgg! Sudah tiga hari, tapi aku mulai menyerah menjadi bodyguardnya" keluh Sungmin

"Tapi aku pikir Kyuhyun menyukaimu." Kata Yunho kepada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. " Percayalah padaku, karena aku melihat itu dari cara ia memandangmu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap Yunho. " Kau mengikutiku, Yunho?"

"Yunho Hyung tidak akan disebut seorang mata-mata yang hebat jika itu tidak terbukti." Donghae tersenyum polos, tidak mengetahui ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan Yunho mengikutinya. " Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri semua pekerjaanku?" Tanya Sungmin marah.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin melindungimu, Sungmin. aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau selalu aman sementara kau tinggal di rumah itu.." jawab Yunho. " Aku melihat bagaimana kau menjadi begitu tiba-tiba ramah dengan teman Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal si pembuat onar itu, yang telah keluar masuk dari penjara karena terlibat banyak dalam perkelahian geng".

" Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal, aku mencoba untuk mengenal mereka lebih dalam. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku sebagai penyamar. Apa kau lupa dengan hal itu!? Dan kenapa aku tinggal di Cho Mansion? Kau tidak perlu tahu dan Berhenti mencampuri pekerjaanku!

Donghae berusaha menenangkan kedua Namja ini, dan menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat Hyun Joong dan Leeteuk datang. Tiga dari mereka segera member hormat kepada senior mereka.

"Sedang berperang seperti anak kecil lagi, eoh? Kapan kalian berdua menjadi teman seperti dulu?" pinta Leeteuk kepada dua orang di depannya.

" Itu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Setuju Hyun Joong. Sungmin dan Yunho menundukkan kepala mereka, bersalah. " Kalian berdua dikenal sebagai teman baik dan mitra yang baik disini sebelumnya. Sekarang semua yang ku dengar dan ku lihat kalian berdua jika sudah bersama-sama akan bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa jika kalian terus bersikap seperti itu."

" Mianhae, Ketua." Kata Sungmin dan Yunho serempak.

Leeteuk menghela napas dan duduk . " Kami membutuhkan kalian berdua lagi untuk misi berikutnya yang akan kita kerjakan."

" MWOO?" Tanya Sungmin shock. " Aku pikir aku sedang leburan. Apa ini?"

" Lee Sungmin, aku tidak memberikan wewenang untuk berbicara dengan cara seperti itu." Kata Leeteuk kepadanya dengan nada berwibawa.

" Jeongmal Mianhamnida, Ketua." Sungmin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kehilangan kesabaran lagi.

" Kita tidak bisa melakukan misi ini jika kalian berdua masih bersikap seperti itu. Aku takut kita akan berada dalam bahaya karena kalian." Mulai Hyun Joong. " sebelum aku memberikan kalian berdua misi ini, aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua, apapun itu."

" Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang apa misi ini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Ini tentang teman lama. ." jawab Hyun Joong

~oOo~TBC~oOo~

Gomawo For Reviewers , Followers, and Favorite this Story

~(*3*)~ Chuu~


	5. Chapter 5

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 5

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Blue ~ Big Bang

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin memandang arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela napas setelah mengelihat jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia memakirkan mobilnya di luar mansion Cho dan mengamati sekitarnya. Tampak biasa saja, kecuali untuk fakta bahwa ia bisa melihat sosok Yunho berdiri di belakang lampu lalu lintas di pinggir jalan. Jika ia bukan detective yang sedang menyamar, ia tidak akan bisa melihat Yunho, karena perlu kalian tahu Yunho itu sangat ahli dalam menyamar ataupun mengintai. Sungmin mendesah lagi setelah memikirkan pertemuan mereka dengan dua senior mereka.

" Ini akan menjadi sangat rumit." Sungmin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

**Flasback**

" Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang misi apa ini?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

" Ini tentang teman lama, Mr. Cho." Jawab Hyun Joong.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya bingung. " Tentang apa?"

" Aku akan menjelaskannya." Leeteuk memulai dan yang lain mulai mendengarkan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. " Kami mengadakan razia minggu lalu mengenai transaksi illegal yang melibatkan beberapa orang terpandang di Negara kita. Eunhyuk dan Junsu berhasil mengintrogasi salah satu tersangka dan sayangnya, nama Cho Younghwan disebut-sebut. Tersangka mengatakan kepada kami bahwa berada di balik semua ini. Tapi masalah kita muncul kemarin, Hyun Joong dihubungi oleh Younghwa, dan memberitahu kami tentang ancaman yang ia terima."

" Aku akan memeriksanya pagi ini dan salah satu petugas kami sekarang sedang menyelidiki Mr. Cho, namun tidak satupun dari potongan-potongan informasi yang kami kumpulkan menunjukkan bahwa terlibat transaksi illegal tersebut." Tambah Hyun Joong. " Kecuali, jika kita membicarakan tentang perceraiannya, yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.'

" Jadi, tersangka yang Eunhyuk dan Junsu introgasi telah berbohong , atau Cho Younghwan membuat beberapa alibi untuk membuat dirinya terlihat tidak bersalah dan menyembunyikan bukti-bukti yang kami butuhkan." Lanjut Leeteuk. " Inilah mengapa aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua dari Sungmin dan Yunho. Sungmin sedang melakukan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard putra Younghwan, yang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk mengumpulkan beberapa informasi mengenai misi ini. Sementara aku membutuhkan Yunho dalam memantau gerak-gerik dan keberadaannya. Tapi aku takut kita tidak akan bisa memecahkan misi ini jika kalian berdua tidak bisa akur."

"Aku tidak masalah dalam melakukan misi ini dengan Sungmin." Kata Yunho sebelum melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengabaikannya. " Aku pikir Sungmin yang keberatan berkerja sama denganku. Ketua dapat memberikan tugas ini, atau sebaliknya." Saran Yunho.

" Aniya," jawab Hyun Joong tidak setuju. " Tak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan menolak tugas ini. Aku telah melihat bagaimana kalian berdua bekerja sama dulu, dan aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian berdua untuk keluar masuk kecuali jika kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian alami." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hyun Joong dan Leeteuk bangkit dari kursi mereka dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yunho.

" Bagaimana denganku?" Donghae menunjuk dirimya sendiri sambil cemberut.

Leeteuk tersenyum dengan tingkah Dongsaengnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Donghae dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. " Oh! Tugasmu untuk memantau gerak-gerik mereka berdua dan segera laporkan kepada kami. Kau juga akan ikut dalam tim Eunhyuk dan Junsu mulai sekarang.'

Donghae tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Dia merasa senang setelah mengetahui bahwa ia akan bersama orang yang ia sukai! Ia buru-buru mengikuti Leeteuk dan Hyun Joong ke luar kantor, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yunho berdua..

Hening sejenak, sebelum Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho. Ia memutar kenop, dan ia mengutuk keras karena manyadari bahwa pintunya terkunci.

" Mianhae Sungmin Hyung! Tapi kalian berdua tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum kalian berbaikan!" teriak Donghae dari luar. Sungmin menghela napas dan hanya berdiri di sana memelototi pintu yang terkunci.

" Pintunya tidak akan terbuka walaupun kau terus memelototi pintu malang itu.' Kata Yunho sebelum berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan mata." Kalau aku jadi kau, kau harus mulai berbicara padaku dengan cara yang baik-baik sehingga kita bisa keluar dari kantor ini. Tapi jika aku harus memilih, aku ingin bersamamu di tempat ini.'

Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Yunho. " Baik-baik? Silakan. Ini juga karena kau yang mulai menggangguku setiap kali kita bertemu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku untuk berperilaku dengan cara yang tidak beradab."

Yunho membuka matanya dan berbalik untuk melihat Sungmin. " Berapa kali aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu sehingga kau akan memaafkanku? Ini tahunmu. Ini tahun sialan dan aku diam-diam terluka dengan apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku terus menyalahkan diriku setiap hari ketika aku terbangun. Kalau saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu dan berharap bahwa aku yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil itu, supaya kau bisa tetap bahagia hari ini dan menikmati hidupmu sebagai Namja yang sudah menikah.

" Sungmin merasa kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan kepada Yunho tercekat di tenggorokannya saat ia melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca milik Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah Karena menyakiti perasaan mantan teman baiknya karena apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ia percaya Yunho dan mereka adalah teman- teman terbaiknya dan ketika memecahkan kejahatan, mereka adalah mitra yang baik. Tapi karena apa yang terjadi di hari pernikahannya, ia membenci Yunho.

" Aku mencintaimu sejak hari ketika kita menjadi mitra, dan perasaanku untukmu semakin kuat setiap harinya ketika kita selalu bersama-sama. Aku ingin mengaku padamu, tapi aku takut bahwa hal itu akan merusak persahabatan kita. Tapi sebelum hari pernikahanmu, aku mengatakan apa yang benar-benar aku rasakan padamu, tanpa mengharapkan kau akan membalasku. Tapi aku berpikir kau akan menendangku keluar dari hidupmu, menatapku jijik atau mungkin menampar majahku." Yunho berkata sambil membiarkan air mata jatuh dari matanya dengan bebas sambil menatap langit-langit. Ia tertawa dan kemudian mengambil nafas dalam.

"Tapi kau tidak melakukan salah satu dari yang ku pikirkan. Sebaliknya, kau meminta maaf. Itu cukup bagiku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan keluar dari kehidupanmu setelah hari pernikahanmu, jadi aku menerima amanatmu untuk menjemput pengantinmu ke rumahnya dan menjadi pendampingnya dalam berjalan menuju altar. Tapi kami tidak datang ke gereja karena kecelakaan itu. Aku benar-benar berharap saat itu akulah yang meninggal bukan dia. Jeongmal Mianhae karena sudah membuatnya meninggalkanmu."

"Maafkan aku." Sungmin tercekik. Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya, ia ingin menghibur Yunho tapi ia merasa malu setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap mantan sahabatnya ini.

" Jangan." Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan mgnusap air matanya sebelum mendekati Sungmin dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. " Ini semuanya salahku. Seharusnya aku melindunginya. Maafkan aku, Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeleng. " Tidak. Ini salahku. Mianhae karena sudah menyalahkanmu. Aku mengetahui kecelakaan itu tapi aku tidak bisa membantu dan malah terus menyalahkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan menangkup wajah Sungmin . " A-apakah itu berarti k-kau menerimaku menjadi teman baikmu lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memeluk Yunho lagi. Ia merasa beban berat dalam hatinya menghilang setelah melihat senyum cerah Yunho. Sungmin hampir bisa mengatakan bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bangkit.

" Gomawo." Seru Yunho senang, air mata jatuh lagi dari matanya dan memeluk Sungmin lagi. " kau tahu seberapa aku merindukan suasana seperti ini denganmu."

Flasback End

~oOo~

Sungmin meraih ponselnya sebelum mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Yunho. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan bel Cho Mansion. Sungmin harap Siwon ataupun Shindong yang akan membuka pintu ini untuknya, tapi ternyata Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan tatapan marah dari wajahnya.

" S-Selamat pagi." Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan pandangan menusuk yang Kyuhyun tujukan untuknya, ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan berjalan melalui Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

" Kemana saja kau?" Sungmin bersumpah kemarahan yang ia lihat dari mata Kyuhyun membuat lututnya melemah dalam kegelisahan.

" Aku….Aku menginap di rumah temanku." Bohong Sungmin, sementara jantungnya berdebar gugup.

" Jeongmal? Kau bilang padaku aku akan keluar di tengah malam karena kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Apa kau pikir kau bisa menipuku? Dan kau disini. Mengatakan kebohongan lain bahwa kau menginap di rumah temanmu. Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sungmin." Kyuhyun sangat marah saat ini sehingga ia mempererat gengamannya di lengan Sungmin.

" K-Kyuhyun, lenganku sakit." Sungmin berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman erat Kyuhyun.

" Katakan yang sebenarnya!" geram Kyuhyun.

Sungmin jengkel sekarang. Sungguh, mengapa Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini kepadanya? Ia bisa pergi kapan saja yang ia mau dan dengan siapapun yang ia inginkan. Heck! Ia bahkan bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. " Apa ada yang salah denganmu? Aku bilang aku menginap di rumah temanku. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku hanya bodyduardmu!."

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke pintu dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terperanjat saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan bringas. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun lebih kuat saat ini. Yunho, yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, menggertakkan giginya dalam amarah. Ia harus mengendalikan emosinya atau ia akan membuat dirinya dan Sungmin dalam bahaya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin karena Sungmin tidak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi saat ia mengecap darah dari bibir Sungmin, membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kyuhyun akan melepaskan Sungmin, tetapi ia terkejut ketika Sungmin membalas ciumannya dengan lembut, Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun mengerang dan mencengkeram pinggang Sungmin, menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Setelah merasa mereka mulai membutuhkan sebuah gas yang bernama oksigen, mereka mulai memisahkan ciuman mereka perlahan. Pemandangan yang menyambut Kyuhyun hampir membuat kesadarannya menghilang. Bibir Sungmin yang membengkak karena ciuman mereka dan merasakan milik Sungmin yang mulai mengeras. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya atau ia mungkin tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk memiliki tidak hanya bibir Sungmin, tapi tubuhnya juga.

" Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada parau. " Kau tidak tahu berapa kali kau membuatku gila. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Jangan pernah meninggalkan Mansion ini lagi saat tengah malam, kemudian kembali di pagi hari. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengambil keuntungan darimu. Kau mungkin kuat, tapi aku tidak ingin kau berada dalam bahaya. Karena mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Ingat itu."

" Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?" Sungmin berhasil bertanya setelah menenangkan hatinya. Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin dan menggigitnya dengan lembut, terdengar erangan dari keduanya.

" Shit!" Kyuhyun mengerang saat ia merasa dirinya semakin terangsang. "Aku menyukaimu, Lee Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membalasnya jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku rasakan."

Mata Sungmin melebar dan mulai merasakan berbagai gejolak emosi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pikirannya tidak dapat merangkai kata ketika ia ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraup bibirnya dan Sungmin masih belum bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" Aku akan menunggu. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti kau akan jatuh kepadaku ." Kata Kyuhyun percaya diri dan mengukirkan sebuah seringai khasnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa kata di belakangnya.

~oOo~TBC~oOo~


	6. Chapter 6

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 2

.

Translated & Editing by Little Kyunnie

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen Undercover , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Making Love ~ 4Minute

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

Sungmin sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya… memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terus menggema di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak memukul Kyuhyun karena sudah menciumnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantung di dada sebelah kirinya berdebar kencang dan terasa ingin meledak ketika Kyuhyun mengklaim bibirnya. Mengapa ia merona, tergagap, dan akan menjadi gugup ketika Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya? Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Heck! ia bahkan bingung dengan perasaannya. Sungmin menghela nafas kesal dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di tempat tidur dengan bunyi gedebuk pelan. Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tiba-tiba mengutuk ketika bayangan Kyuhyun dengan seringainya muncul. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan lagi bayangan Kyuhyun masih tercetak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?!" Erang Sungmin. Ia bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidur, meraih ponselnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melihal ID caller saat ia menjawab " Yeobseo?"

" Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?" itu Yunho. Jujur, Sungmin tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi kalau ia memberitahu Yunho bahwa ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, Sungmin tahu Yunho akan bertanya kenapa, dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa Kyuhyunlah penyebabnya. Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa dirinya kini mulai bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, perasaannya, dan pikirannya karena semua tindakan tak terduga Kyuhyun.

" Aku melihat apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun." Sungmin mendengar Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengatakan, 'Oh." Sebagai jawaban.

" Sungmin, kau dapat bercerita kepadaku apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku selalu disini disampingmu. Dan jebal beritahu aku jika Kyuhyun mencoba mengganggumu lagi. Aku bersumpah akan memberinya pelajaran karena menyentuhmu dengan cara-"

" Aku baik-baik saja, Yunho. Gomawo atas perhatiannya. Tapi sungguh, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri." Sungmin memotong ucapan Yunho.

" Apa kau yakin?" Sungmin dapat mendengar nada kekhawatiran di suara Yunho.

" Ne. Aku yakin. Gomawo, Yunho."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti. Jika ada apa-apa, kau hanya perlu memanggilku." Jawab Yunho sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya lagi ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menyentuh kalung dan dengan lembut menariknya keluar dari kemeja yang ia kenakan. Sungmin mencium kedua cincinnya dan berbisik, " Aku berharap kau berada disini, agar kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku mulai bingung."

~oOo~

" KAU APA?!"

" OH MY GOD! KAU MENCIUMNYA?"

" BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya dengan perasaan jengkel setelah mendengar Changmin, JungMin, dan reaksi Jaejoong ketika ia bercerita kepada mereka apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan semacam respon ataupun reaksi berlebihan dari ketiga sahabatnya ini. Ketiganya terus membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan ketiganya langsung terdiam. Hecchul hanya menonton keempat sahabatnya dalam diam. " Baiklah. Aku menciumnya dan aku bahkan tidak merasa bersalah tentang hal itu. Aku bahkan sekarang merasakan bibirnya bagaikan candu. Aku seakan gila ketika mencoba untuk mengendalikan diriku ketika ia berada begitu dekat denganku.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyentuhnya? Ini terlalu mudah bagimu untuk melakukan itu, Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu." Saran JungMin dan menyeringai keji, yang Changmin rasakan itu belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan seringai Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

" bisa, jikalau aku bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari sahabatnya. " Aku bisa melakukan itu kepada siapapun, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Aku takut menyakitinya, dan bahkan ada sesuatu yang terus memberitahuku untuk melindunginya. Sungmin terus mengatakan bahwa ia straight, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi, aku punya sedikit harapan bahwa Sungmin akan jatuh kepadaku. Aku bahkan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku bersedia menunggu. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak bisa mengambil keuntungan darinya."

"Wow! Aku merasakan sosok Kyuhyun yang romantic dan putus di asa di sini dan itu membuatku muntah." Ejek Heechul.

Kyuhyun memelototi Heechul. " Tutup mulutmu, Heechul!"

" Aku Heechul Hyungmu, Kau putus asa karena cinta. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan melihatmu seperti ini lagi setelah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan-"

Kyuhyun dengan amarah mencengkerm kerah baju Heechul dan memelototinya. JungMing dan Jaejoong langsung berusaha meleraikan keduanya, sementara Changmin terus mengganggu kerumunan orang-orang di bar dengan tindakan lucunya.

" Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk diam?! Jangan pernah membawa nama itu dalam percakapan kita lagi!" Desis Kyuhyun dan Heechul tidak tampak terancam dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Iihh Takut~~." Heechul mengejek Kyuhyun lagi dan ia menyeringai ketika ia melihat kobaran api di mata Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba , Kyuhyun melepaskan sebuah pukulan di pipi Heechul menyebabkan semua orang terkejut setelah menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Heechul, yang terkejut dengan pukulan Kyuhyun, langsung mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya dan balas memukul Kyuhyun. Pukulan dan tendangan di lancarkan keduanya, sementara JungMin dan Jaejoong sudah lelah untuk menghentikan mereka dan hanya diam menonton mereka berdua berkelahi. Changmin dan orang-orang dari kerumunan bar terus bersorak dan menikmati pertarungan HeeKyu. Tapi suara tembakan langsung membuat mereka semua terdiam.

"Ini polisi."

" Baiklah. Kami sudah ditakdirkan lagi untuk kesana." Gumam Changmin.

" Aku menyarankan agar teman-teman kalian di kantor polisi harus membuat pesta penyambutan untuk kita, atau apapun itu karena kita selalu berkunjung kesana ." Gumam Jungmin sambil memeriksa jari-jarinya dan meniupnya.

"Oh! Senangnya aku akan melihat Tuan. Detektif itu lagi. ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Jaejoong menambahkan sambil menonton polisi menyeret Heechul dan Kyuhyun menuju mobil polisi, dan tiga dari mereka di kawal oleh polisi lainnya.

~oOo~

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya oleh dering ponsel yang memekakan telinganya itu. Yunho lagi. "Ne, Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun ada di kantor polisi lagi dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Yunho dan Sungmin melonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran.

" ia terlibat perkelahian dengan salah satu temannya. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi ada memar-memar kecil di wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Apa kau akan datang ke kantor polisi?"

"Aku sampai disana 30 menit lagi." Jawab Sungmin dan mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya sebelum buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengar Mr. Cho memanggil namanya karena pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

Ketika ia tiba di kantor polisi, ia melihat Yunho sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. " Dimana dia?" Sungmin langsung bertanya.

Yunho meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawanya menuju ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya saat ini sedang di introgasi. Jika pikirannya tidak di penuhi dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mungkin langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho, tapi tidak. " Kami berusaha mendamaikan mereka tapi itu tidak berguna. Mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain dan bahkan melemparkan hinaan yang tidak begitu baik untuk di dengar."

Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah pintu dan merasa darahnya mendidih ketika ia melihat Sungmin memasuki ruangan dengan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya dalam kemarahan. Sungmin, yang melihat ekspresi marah dari mata Kyuhyun, perlahan menarik tangannya dari Yunho dan berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun.

" Apa hubungan Tuan. Detectiveku dengan Sungmin? Mengapa mereka berpegangan tangan?" Kyuhyun mendengar Jaejoong bergumam. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kecemburuan dalam nada bicara Jaejoong.

" Kyuhyun? A-Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tertawa kesal. " Oh! Aku baik-baik saja, Bodyguardku. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya berkelahi biasa dengan Heechul dan itu bukan masalah besar. Kau bisa pergi sekarang dan teruskan acara menggodamu dengan Namja di sana itu atau memberitahukan kepada Appaku apa yang terjadi. Gwaenchana-"

"Mwo! Apa katamu? Aku menggoda Yunho?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

'_Yunho? Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat memori Sungmin yang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon setelah ia mabuk berkelebat dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia melah menatap Yunho yang saat ini berdiri di samping pintu, memandang mereka. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan keduanya bisa merasakan persaingan di antara mereka untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Mata mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

'_Sungmin akan menjadi milikku.' _Kyuhyun mencoba mengirim pesan dengan menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan berbisik, '_Aku memperhatikanmu, Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Hei! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu." Sungmin meminta perhatian Kyuhyun setelah ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Yunho sedang mengirim tatapan tajam memalui mata mereka satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke sisi Heechul, mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Heechul dengan senang hati membalasnya dan mereka berdua mulai tertawa, dan segera Jungmin, Jaejoong, Changmin mengikuti mereka tertawa. Sungmin tercengang dan ia memandang Yunho penuh Tanya, tetapi Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika polisi-polisi ini tidak mengganggu, mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan adengan aksi mengagumkan tadi." Seru Changmin setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Heechul membungkus lengan kirinya di bahu Kyuhyun dan meninju pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Kau hampir merusak wajah cantikku. Aku bersumpah Hangeng akan membunuhmu jika ia tahu." Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

" A-Apa maksudnya ini?" Sungmin akhirnya bertanya setelah merasa tertipu oleh Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Kami hanya sedang melepaskan stress. Bagi kami itu normal…berkelahi..setelah itu berbaikan." Sungmin berseru frustasi.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang sedang mempouty bibirnya kesal, dan terkejut ketika ia merasa Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun menciumi tengkuknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras merasa lututnya melemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tindakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersipu ketika menyadari bahwa Changmin dan yang lainnya menonton mereka geli. Tapi pandangan lain dari Yunho, ia menatap mereka dengan kecemburuan.

"Kajja..kita pulang. Aku lelah." Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum genit kea rah Sungmin sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan, mengabaikan tatapan Yunho ke arahnya.

Mereka akan pergi dari kantor polisi, ketika mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil Sungmin. Mereka berbalik dan melihat seorang namja tampan mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum mencurigakan. "Hyung, aku senang melihatmu disini. Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" kata Namja itu sebelum melihat tatapan memperhatikan dari Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Namja itu tersenyum gugup sebelum memandang Sungmin lagi. " Secara pribadi". Sungmin menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun seolah-olah meminta izin Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang jengkel harus melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini tidak akan lama." Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun supaya ia tidak mengeluh lagi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyaksikan Sungmin berjalan di samping Namja menjauh darinya.

"Ck! Aku lihat kau akan mempunyai banyak saingan disini, Kyuhyunnie. Ini akan menjadi persaingan ketat." Seru Heechul gembira.

"Aku tidak peludi. Aku tahu akan aku akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini." Kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Tapi itu membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa Sungmin berteman dengan Tuan. Detectiveku ? Dan siapa Namja yang mengajak Sungmin tadi? Mereka tampaknya keluar masuk dari Kantor Polisi ini. Sepertinya mereka bagian dari Kepolisian. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi disini." Kata Jaejoong sambil berpikir keras.

" Maksudmu orang yang mengajak Sungmin tadi itu tampak seperti ikan. Tapi Ikan yang Hot. Seekor ikan hot yang berkelas!" Gumam Jungmin dalam lamunannya.

" Oh! Berhenti meneteskan air liurmu itu." Kata Changmin jijik." Mengapa aku harus berteman dengan orang-orang yang menyimpang dan Gay?"

" Apa kau, menyesal, Changmin?" Heechul mengancamnya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyesal." Jawab Changmin langsung.

"Mengapa kita tidak menyelidiki mereka? Maksudku, kita bisa mematai mereka." Kata Kyuhyun, dan Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Mematai mereka, maksudmu?." Koreksi Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Kenapa kau tidak bertanya tentang mereka sebenarnya? Itu akan menghemat banyak waktu dan usaha mengintai mereka. Dan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin jika dia tahu?"

" Apa kau pikir Sungmin akan memberitahuku? Dia punya banyak rahasia yang aku ingin ketahui tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan jika kau bertaruh Sungmin akan menceritakan rahasianya kepada kita. Kau pasti kalah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal ini. Dan selain itu, kita kan belum punya hal-hal menarik untuk dilakukan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu?' apa kau bersedia untuk menerima konsekuensi dan apa perasaanmu akan tetap sama?" Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Heechul benar. Bagaimana jika ia tahu sesuatu tentang Sungmin yang akan menyakitinya? Apakah ia siap untuk itu? Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin ketahui tentang Sungmin. Ia ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Sungmin. Ia ingin tahu apa hobi Sungmin, apa yng ia suka, apa yang benci. Segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin, ia ingin tahu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab Heechul. " aku siap untuk apapun itu, aku akan mencari tahu tentang Sungmin."

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pemikiran bahwa Appanya sedang di pantau oleh Sungmin. Dia tidak memiliki pemikiran bahwa Sungmin adalah adik dari orang yang mencuri cinta pertamanya. Dan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi dalam mengungkap rahasia Sungmin.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 7 and 8

.

Translated & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: ~

Happy Reading

'~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~' ~ * ~ '~ * ~ '~ * ~'

~oOo~

" Mwo! AKU AKAN APA?! Lee Donghae, kau sudah gila?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya setelah mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan. Mereka saat ini berada di dalam Ruang kerja dan Donghae mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang mengamuk saat ini.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam misi ini karena Euhyuk telah melimpahkannya padaku, dan aku tahu hanya kau yang dapat membantuku, Hyung." Kata Donghae lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri? Atau mempekerjakan orang lain? Aku tidak akan melakukannya Donghae." Jawab Sungmin sambil memelototi ikan yang sedang ketakutan di depannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku akan menjadi patnermu. Aku juga akan menjadi orang yang memimpin tim. Dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa memperkerjakan orang lain untuk berpura-pura sebagai mitra kita selama pengawasan, karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain selain dirimu,Hyung. Jebal..Hyung. Jebal." Pinta Donghae dan berlutut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan mengunakan aegyeonya kea rah Sungmin " Sekali saja,Hyung. Jebal~~~ kau boleh memintaku untuk melakukan apapun setelah ini."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, kalah. " Mengapa aku harus berpakaian seperti seorang gadis? Mengapa aku tidak bisa hanya bertindak seperti pekerjaanku sebenarnya?".

"Karena setelah aku berpikir kita akan berada di casino, dan aku harus bertindak seperti orang-orang kaya dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik di sekelilingku sehingga mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku juga dari kalangan seperti mereka. Dengan cara itu, aku akan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka." Jelas Donghae.

"Oh God! Donghae, You'r Hopeless!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir,Hyung. Kau hanya akan datang denganku dan berpakaian seperti seorang Yeoja sekali. Tim ku telah memulai penyelidikan kami tiga hari yang lalu. Kami hanya perlu mengumpulkan beberapa bukti, dan jika kita dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka bersalah, kita akan mulai dengan aksi kita."

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin dan Donghae langsung memeluknya.

"Jeongmal Gomawo,Hyung! Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkanku sengsara. Kau yang terbaik,Hyung." Seru Donghae bahagia.

"Pastikan kau akan berhasil dalam hal ini. Atau yang lain dan kita berdua akan dalam bahaya. Ini adalah kasus yang berat, jadi berhati-hatilah." Kata Sungmin saat melepas pelukan Donghae.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik,Hyung."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sungmin. " aku akan pergi sekarang. Beritahu aku kapan aku akan menyamar. Oh Tuhan! Hanya berpikir tentang hal itu membuatku ingin mundur."

"Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu kembali sekarang, Hyung." Donghae tertawa ketika melihat Sungmin memelototinya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

~oOo~

Yunho sedang sibuk membaca beberapa file tentang Cho Younghwan dan tidak menyadari seseorang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia terus menatap laptopnya. Kemudian mengernyit bingung. Orang asing itu menatapnya kagum karena ia melihat keseriusan di wajah Yunho.

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau akan tampak Hot ketika kau seperti ini. Kau juga di lihat dari dekat lebih tampan." Kata orang asing itu penuh kagum dan berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho, Yunho melompat dari kursinya karena terkejut. Orang asing itu tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Yunho. "Cute!" tambahnya.

Yunho segera menenangkan dirinya dan buru-buru menyembunyikan file dalam laci. Ia memelototi penyusup itu sebelum mendekatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?."

Orang asing itu mempouty bibirnya. " Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui namaku dulu?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal tidak penting, . aku sibuk." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau tahu namaku! Tapi jangan panggil aku . itu membuatku merasa sangat tua. Panggil aku Jaejoong" Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah Yunho. Ia membelai lembut pipi Yunho, kemudian meraih dasinya dan menarik Yunho ke arahnya menggunakan dasi Yunho yang dipegangnya. Yunho terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bermain apapun denganmu,Yunho. Tetapi jika kau ingin, kita bisa memainkan beberapa jenis permainan yang aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Jaejoong berbisik menggoda sambil membelai dada Yunho. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah selatan tubuh Yunho, dan sebelum Jaejoong berhasil menyentuhnya, Yunho dengan keras meraih tangannya.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku, Kim Jaejoong." Desis Yunho marah.

"Oh! Aku takut. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku? Menciumku? Menyentuhku? Atau memperkosaku?" kata Jaejoong sexy. " Kau tahu, kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku lebih suka yang terakhir."

Yunho meraih lengan kiri Jaejoong dan menyeretnya keluar kantornya dengan marah. "Jangan pernah datang kembali kesini atau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi untuk menyakitimu."

"Sadis. Aku suka itu!" Seru Jaejoong, mengabaikan perlakuan kasar yang ia terima dari Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar menyukai Tuan. Detective ini. Dan apapun yang ia sukai, harus benar-benar ia dapatkan walaupun dengan cara apapun.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong keluar dan mengunci ruangannya, sebelum mengerang frustasi, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah itu karena Jaejoong atau karena dirinya sendiri. Di luar kantor, Jaejoong menyeringai saat ia bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, " aku tidak akan menyerah, Jung Yunho. Ini belum berakhir, akan kupastikan, kau pasti akan takluk padaku."

~oOo~

"Dimana Jaejoong Hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil terus mencari-cari tanda-tanda kehadiran Jaejoong." Aku tidak melihatnya pergi tadi."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkannya." Kata Jungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menghidupkan mobilnya. " Dia mungkin ada urusan dengan seseorang. Sekarang, masuk ke dalam mobil dan kita pulang. Aku harus mengistirahatkan kecantikan wajahku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki tanda-tanda jerawat seperti Kyuhyun. Nanti aku tidak bisa mencuri perhatian Ikan Hot itu."

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

" Itu trademarkmu, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak memiliki tanda-tanda itu, aku mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana kita bisa mengenalimu." Goda Jungmin.

"Tutup mulutmu, wajah Kuda! Jangan mengolok-olok bekas jerawatku." Kyuhyun balik berteriak.

"Itulah dampak karena bermain game dengan laptop dan PSP bodohmu itu." Tambah Heechul.

"Kau juga, Heechul? Seperti kau tidak kecanduan game saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan sebelum Kyuhyun membalas pukulan Heechul, ia melihat Sungmin datang dari arah lain dengan tatapan seriusnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, ia langsung tersenyum.

JungMin dan Changmin mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Heechul memutuskan untuk tinggal, karena ia ingin menunggu Jaejoong. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Perjalanan pulang begitu tenang. Sungmin ingin memulai percakapan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia memulainya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebelum memandang kea rah jalanan lagi. "Apa itu?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho? Dan siapa orang yang mengajakmu untuk berbicara tadi? Mereka tampaknya dekat denganmu." Tanya Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba ia menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa canggung dan memutuskan untuk menatap kea rah lain sementara batinnya terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Waeyo? Apa kau cemburu?" Sungmin tidak bermaksud mengatakannya keras-keras dan Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. Ia terbatuk dan tertawa malu. " Aku hanya bercanda. Lupakan kalau aku pernah mengatakan ."

"Aku cemburu." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menjawab dan kesunyianpun melanda mereka.

Sungmin berdehem dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi lagi, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. " Mereka teman-temanku." Sungmin mencoba menjawab sesederhana yang ia bisa karena ia tidak akan mampu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia lakukan dan siapa ia sebenarnya.

"Kau punya hubungan baik dengan Polisi." Sungmin terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun jadi mencurigainya? Ia harus memikirkan alasan dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha terdengar bahwa ia tidak seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, mencoba untuk mengamati reaksi Sungmin, tapi ia tidak melihat apa-apa. " Tida ada. Lupakan saja." Sungmin tidak meliriknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain. " Dimana pacarmu sekarang? Apa kau tidak berencana untuk mengunjunginya? Jangan berpikir aneh dengan apa yang aku tanyakan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang pacarmu."

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. " Kau tahu apa? Kau membuatku bingung dengan caramu bertindak. Beberapa saat, kau jadi anak yang berkata tajam, kemudian menjadi teman baik, kemudian berubah menjadi anak yang nakal sesaat kemudian mengklaim bahwa aku ini milikmu, lalu tiba-tiba bertindak lembut dan pemalu, ingin tahu tentang kehidupan pengawalnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun. Tetapi jika kau mencoba untuk bermain denganku, berhentilah sekarang .'_sebelum aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu.' _Kata Sungmin dan terakhir di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bermain-main denganmu, percayalah." Kata Kyuhyun lembut sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. " Ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, aku serius. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, karena dia sangat beruntung memilikimu. Dan kau terus mengklaim dirimu itu straight, itu sebabnya aku penasaran."

Sungmin mendesah dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun saat ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi. ketika ia menarik tangannya, tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong. Sungmin ingin memegang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi tapi Sungmin memutuskan lebih baik tidak. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun pikirkan bila itu terjadi?

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak menuju ke Cho Mansion.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Yeojachinguku."

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya tertusuk ketika ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin, dan pada saat yang sama, ia merasa bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Yeoja yang telah merebut hati Sungmin. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan mencoba untuk menghindari Sungmin sehingga ia tidak akan menyebabkan Yeojachingu Sungmin marah. Sungmin, di sisi lain, merasa gugup. Ia tidak mengunjungi pacarnya dalam waktu yang lama karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia belum Move On. Tapi sekarang, ia tahu bahwa secara perlahan ia akan Move on karena Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sulit untuk mengakui, tapi sekarang ia yakin bahwa ia tidak Straight lagi.

"Kita sampai." Kata Sungmin setelah ia memarkir mobilnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh Tanya setelah melihat dimana mereka berada.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum kea rah Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari mobilnya

~oOo~

FLASBACK

_Saat itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sungmin. Saat ia berdiri di luar gereja menunggu calon istrinya tiba. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan dan kegembiraan yang ia rasakan. _

_Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya dan tersenyum ketika ia mengakui banyak orang-orang yang datang untuk menyaksikan hari penting dalam hidupnya. Sungmin hanya berharap orang tuanya juga hadir, tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka akan mengawasinya dari Surga sekarang. Sungmin di besarkan tanpa kehadiran orang tua. Hanya kakaknya yang mendukungnya. Ia belajar dengan keras untuk Hyungnya. Ketika di sekolah, ia selalu menjadi korban bullying karena wajahnya yang cantik. Ia selalu pulang dalam keadaan menangis atau memiliki memar-memar di wajahnya dan juga seragamnya yang kotor karena ulah teman-teman sekelasnya. Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan itu dari Hyungnya, namun Hyungnya tahu tentang hal itu, sehingga ia mendaftarkan Sungmin di sekolah seni bela diri dengan pemikiran bahwa hal itu akan membantu Sungmin dalam menjaga dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah waktu ia bertemu dengan Sunny orang yang membawa cahaya ke dalam hidupnya. Sungmin sangat suka memanggilnya Sunshine , karena itu yang telah Sunny bawa ke dalam hidupnya. Bersinar, di sisi lain, Sunny suka memanggilnya Vitamin. Persahabat mereka berkembang, dan setelah mereka lulus perguruan tinggi, Sungmin tidak menemukan keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sunny. Sungmin kadang-kadang merasa bersalah karena membuat Sunny khawatir karena pekerjaannya sebagai agen penyamar Polisi. Hidupnya telah masuk dalam banyak sekali bahaya, dan Sungmin melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya, serta segala sesuatu tentang Hyungnya dan Sunny._

_Tapi suatu hari Hyungnya meninggalkannya dengan alasan bahwa ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi seseorang yang menyayanginya. Sungmin tidak mempertanyakan keputusan Hyungnya, bahkan ia mendukung dan membantu Hyungnya ke luar negeri dengan seseorang yang Hyungnya bilang bahwa orang itu adalah kekasihnya. Sungmin tahu bahwa Hyungnya adalah seorang Gay, dan meskipun seperti itu, cinta dan kesuciannya tidak memudar. Sungmin tidak tahu apa alasan Hyungnya sebenarnya dan kekasihnya keluar negeri. Dan sekarang adalah hari pernikahannya, ia mencoba untuk mengirim undangan ke mereka, tapi Hyungnya tidak datang. Itu membuatnya kehilangan harapan bahwa Hyungnya akan kembali, dan pada saat yang sama ia juga khawatir tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan Hyungnya._

"_Kau akan menjadi pengantin pria di pernikahan ini." Sungmin tersenyum setelah mendengar suara Donghae. Ia berbalik dan melihat rekan-rekannya berada disana, kecuali sahabatnya Yunho, yang saat ini menjemput pengantinnya di rumahnya. Tadi malam, Yunho menyatakan perasaannya dan ia merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa mencintainya lebih dari seorang teman, dan Yunho tahu itu. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho._

"_Kau masih bisa berubah pikiran."Shindong menggoda Sungmin dan memperoleh pukulan dari Istrinya._

"_Apa yang kau bilang, Dongie?" Nari memelototinya dan Shindong langsung mencium bibir istrinya._

"_Aku hanya menggodanya, Chagi-ah. Itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Shindong manis._

"_Hentikan itu. Kita disini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Sungmin dan Sunny, bukan LoveyDovey dari kalian. Kalian bisa melakukannya nanti." Kata Eunhyuk, dan mereka semua langsung tertawa._

_~oOo~_

_Yunho tiba di apartemen Sunny dan Sunny dengan senang hati membuka pintunya untuk Yunho. " Annyeong Yeopeonie. Apa kau siap?" Tanya Yunho dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena memikirkan bahwa gadis di depannnya ini akan segera menjadi istri dari Namja yang ia cintai diam-diam sejak lama._

"_Aku gugup Oppa. Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Tanya Sunny gugup._

_Yunho meraih tangan Sunny dan meremasnya lembut. " Kau sempurna."_

"_Gomawo, Oppa. Aku senang memiliki Oppa sebagai teman baik Sungmin Oppa. Kalian berdua telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa Oppa akan melindungi Sungmin Oppa dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya." Yunho tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi. Sunny tersenyum manis dan Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghapus perasaan gelisah dalam dirinya._

"_Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Sungmin Oppa." Sunny berseru dan Yunho membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil._

_Yunho masih merasa gugup saat ia perlahan menghidupkan mobilnya dan ingin melaju menuju tempat dimana pernikahan akan berlangsung. Ia akan menjalankan mobilnya ke sisi jalan, ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan dengan cepat menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai. Sebelum itu terjadi, Sunny melihat mobil itu dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Yunho . Butuh beberapa menit bagi Yunho untuk memproses apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ia merasa sulit untuk bergerak. Kaca depan mobil yang pecah mengenai kepalanya, dan darah mengalir di dahinya. Yunho menurunkan tatapannya dan ia mulai panic saat melihat tubuh Sunny penuh dengan darah. Gaun putihnya telah terendam oleh darah. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang terluka dan menepuk lembut wajah Sunny untuk membangunkannya. Yunho kemudian menyentuh leher Sunny untuk merasakan denyut nadi karotis, tapi tidak ada._

"_Sunny….Lee Sunkyu! Buka matamu. Aku mohon buka matamu. Oh Tuhan! Ku Mohon…" Yunho memohon dengan air mata yang mengenangi wajahnya. " ANDWE! Jebal… Sungmin… ia menunggumu… kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini…kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Yunho terus menangis dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Sunny. Ambulans tiba, dan sebelum Yunho mengetahui itu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya dengan masih memeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa Sunny._

_~oOo~_

_Sungmin mondar-mandir sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam sejak Yunho pergi dan mereka seharusnya sudah berada disini sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Sungmin merasa tiba-tiba kosong dan hatinya terasa perih. Sungmin bahkan membentak Donghae karena memintanya untuk meminum air untuk menghilangkan kegusarannya. Sungmin segera meminta maaf dan Donghae hanya berucap 'Gwanchana' karena ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan buruk._

"_Kau membuat kami pusing karena melihatmu. Berhenti mondar-mandir, mereka akan segera tiba. Yunho Hyung tidak akan merebut Sunny darimu." Kata Junsu dan tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin._

_Sungmin hendak membalas, ketika telepon berdering. Sungmin segera mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui Id Caller. "Yunho, kau dimana? Jangan berpikir untuk membawa Sunny pergi." Jawab Sungmin. Tetapi ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari sang penelpon, Sungmin merasa dunianya tiba-tiba runtuh._

"_Tuan, pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Ia aman sekarang, tetapi Yeoja yang bersamanya tidak dapat terselamatkan. Saya sarankan anda untuk datang ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang."_

_Sungmin merasa tubuhnya bergetar dan lututnya melemah. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah air mata yang siap untuk jatuh dari matanya. "A-Anda bercanda,kan? Katakan ini hanyalah lelucon."_

"_Jeongmal Mianhamnida, Tuan." _

_Teman-temannya yang sejak dari tadi mengawasinya, segera menghampirinya ketika melihat reaksi Sungmin. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Sungmin menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan air mata yang keluar dengan bebasnya dari matanya. HyunJoong memeluknya dan menoba menghibur. Leeteuk mengangkat ponsel Sungmin dari lantai dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan si penelpon. Ia menatap Sungmin cemas saat mendengar apa yang di beritahukan oleh si penelpon tentang kecelakaan itu._

_Setelah kecelakaan itu, Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat menangis ataupun tersenyum di depan orang lain. Ia tidak meneteskan setetes air matapun saat pemakaman Sunny. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke bawah dan tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang berada disana. Teman-temannya mencoba menghiburnya, tapi ia akan selalu berbicara bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sungmin mengunci dirinya di kamar selama sebulan, mencoba untuk mengenang saat-saat ia bersama Sunny, menangis sepanjang hari dan tertidur. Ketika Sungmin kembali bekerja, ia menghindari Yunho. Ia menyalahkan Yunho atas apa yang telah terjadi dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Sungmin tidak pernah mengunjungi Sunny karena ia tahu ia akan hancur dan menangis di dalam hatinya. Sungmin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, dan bahkan selalu ikut serta di dalam misi-misi berbahaya. _

FLASBACK END

_~oOo~_

Sungmin menatap penuh kerinduan ke arah makam Sunny. Ia membelai salib yang tertancap itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum . " Annyeong. Apa kabar? Sudah sangat lama, Ne?. Mianhae karena tidak mengunjungimu setelah pemakaman itu. Aku tahu kau menyadari seberapa cengengnya diriku. Aku mungkin akan menenggelamkan seluruh pemakaman ini jika aku menangis saat itu , dan kau tidak akan menyukainya." Sungmin tertawa dan air mata perlahan-lahan mengintip di sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tubuh Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau bagaimana ia harus bereaksi setelah Sungmin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Yeojachingunya meninggal setahun yang lalu pada saat hari pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengatakan maaf dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat mata Sungmin menyiratkan rasa sakit. Mata foxy yang menurutnya selalu bersinar kini terjebak dalam kegelapan. Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan kepada Sungmin bahwa ia ada disini bersamanya, bahwa ia bersedia untuk menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya, dan bersedia untuk mendengarkannya. Kyuhyun ingin membantu Sungmin untuk bangkit , tapi bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya jika ia sendiri juga terjebak dalam masa lalunya?

"Kau tahu, aku membencimu. Bagaimana bisa kau meniggalkanku di saat pernikahan kita? Itu memalukan! Kau bisakan memilih untuk pergi setelah hari pernikahan kita. Dan membayangkan kau memakai tubuhmu sendiri untuk melindungi Yunho, Ck~ itu membuatku cemburu, Sunny." Hati Kyuhyun melunak ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan ke samping Sungmin dan dengan lembut menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sungmin meliriknya sebelum melanjutkannya, "Sunny, aku membawa seorang teman yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Annyeong. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Sungmin Oppamu, aku akan merawatnya untukmu. Aku sangat menyukainya, kau tahu. Tapi ia masih keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga menyukaiku." Kata Kyuhyun dan memperoleh sebuah pukulan dari Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu? Kau sangat hebat..ck.."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan mengakuinya di depan Yeojachingumu." Jawab Kyuhyun genit.

"Terserahmu." Sungmin berkata sambil berjalan menuju mobil dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri dan menghela nafas lega. Ia mampu membiarkan senyum tulus merayap di wajahnya lagi setelah waktu yang lama.

Sungmin akan memasuki mobil ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskannya tapi semakin ia bergerak pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Biarlah semua yang kau rasakan keluar. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seolah-olah kuat ketika kau berada di depanku. Aku ingin melihatmu yang sebenarnya,Min. aku bisa merasakan betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Biarkan mereka keluar. Aku akan selalu berada disini untukmu. Aku akan membantumu bangkit, dan tolong bantu aku juga. Saranghae,Min. aku bersedia untuk menunggumu."

Mereka tetap dengan posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Sungmin bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memerah dan jantungnya yang seakan ingin mematahkan tulang rusuknya karena terlalu keras berdegup. Sungmin hanya berharap bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. Sungmin beberapa kali mencoba untuk menyangkal, tetapi ia tahu ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Saat ini, ia tahu bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, tetapi ketika ia berpikir tentang misinya, senyumnya dan harapannyapun memudar. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan membencinya jika ia tahu bahwa ia sedang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti , meskipun ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat membenci Appanya. Dan apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan membantunya untuk bangkit juga? Apa ia mencoba untuk mengunakannya untuk melupakan seseorang?

~oOo~

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di Cho Mansion. Mereka akan masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing, ketika mereka mendengar suara kaca pecah, dan diikuti bentakan keras dari kamar .

"S-Siapa kau? A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kea rah suara itu ketika ia mendengar suara memohon , tetapi dihentikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, biarkan aku pergi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berkata sambil mencoba untuk melewati Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Appaku, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke sana dan membahayakan dirimu." Bisik Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu aku ini adalah bodyguarmu. Dan sebagai bodyguardmu, aku berhak untuk melindungimu dan Appamu. Sekarang, biarkan aku lewat. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri.' Kata Sungmin sebelum mendorong Kyuhyun kuat. " Pergi ke kamarmu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar.'

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi denganmu." Gumam Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Kyuhyun! Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang sebelum aku akan memutuskan untuk menendangmu." Ancam Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengikuti perintah Sungmin enggan.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia hendak berbaring di tempat tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya karena bayangan Sungmin yang sedang dalam bahaya terus mengganggunya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Appanya dan tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia melihat Sungmin di lantai bersimbah darah.

"SUNGMIN!"

~oOo~TBCoOo~


	8. Chapter 8

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 9

.

Translated & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T+

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Taylor Swift ~ I Knew You Were Trouble

Happy Reading

~oOo~

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mulai bangkit dan berlari menuju jendela yang terbuka di kamar . Lengan kiri Sungmin terluka parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi Sungmin menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyengat itu saat ia mencoba untuk memandang ke luar jendela untuk melihat tanda-tanda orang yang mencoba membunuh . Sungmin senang ia tiba tepat waktu dan bisa mencegah orang itu menembakkan senjatanya kea rah , yang hanya bisa meringkuk memohon untuk dilepaskan. Ketika ia melihat bayangan seseorang berlari ke luar Cho Mansion, Sungmin tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung melompat ke luar jendela. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, mulutnya menganga, dan ia berani bersumpah ia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung karena melihat Sungmin dengan sigapnya melompat dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun memanggil-manggil Sungmin setelah ia pulih dari shocknya, tetapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya. Dan Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa pergi menuju tangga dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantu Sungmin mengejar Namja bertopeng itu.

~oOo~

"Berhenti di situ! Hei!" Sungmin terus menyuruh orang itu berhenti sambil terus mengejarnya. " Oh Tuhan! Dia cepat sekali." Keluh Sungmin dan mencoba untuk berlari lebih cepat . Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor Yunho.

"Yunho…Aku perlu….bantuanmu.." kata Sungmin .

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana?" Jawab Yunho dengan nada kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak punya waktu…untuk menjelaskannya…. Cepat datang kesini….Ke Cho Mansion," Sungmin kemudian mengakhiri panggilannya dan ketika ia melihat bahwa posisi orang itu berada dalam jangkauannya, Sungmin langsung melompat dan berhasil meraih pinggang Namja itu dan mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan ke tanah. Namja itu mecoba untuk melawan Sungmin. Mereka bergumul di tanah lengan Sungmin yang terluka sudah di pukul beberapa kali oleh orang itu dan menyebabkan pertahanan Sungmin sedikit mengendur.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin berdesis saat ia mencoba untuk melepaskan topeng dari wajah Namja itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh untuk memberitahumu? Aku tahu kau seorang agen polisi yang menyamar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak rencana Masterku. Dan menyingkirkanmu adalah langkah pertama kami." Jawab Namja itu sebelum meraih lengan terluka Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Namja itu menyeringai saat Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Namja itu langsung kabur dari cengkeraman Sungmin. " Kita akan bertemu lagi, Lee Sungmin." Pria itu berbisik di telinga Sungmin sebelum mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke tanah.

"Brugh!"

Sungmin berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, tapi rasa sakit di lengan kirinya itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Sungmin melihat darah menetes deras dari lengannya, dan sebelum ia tahu itu, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

~oOo~

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan mengamati kesekelilingnya. Ia mencoba untuk bergerak tapi tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu di lengan kirinya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi.

" Aku senang kau sudah sadar." Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke samping dan melihat menatapnya dengan ekspresi merenung. " Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi."

Sungmin hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu kamar yang ia tempati, terayun terbuka, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan marah diikuti oleh Changmin yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya.. Kyuhyun memandang , tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia berjalan kea rah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-" Sungmin mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia merasa mulutnya menjadi kering saat melihat ekspresi gelap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Siapa yang menyuruhmu melompat keluar jendela, dan tanpa berpikir bahwa itu jendela lantai dua, hanya untuk mengikuti orang itu? Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh? Atau yang terburuk kau bisa mati? Kau kira dirimu itu siapa? Seorang ninja? Vampir yang tidak bisa terluka dan bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar nalar itu? Atau agen rahasia terlatih? Tuhan! Kau Namja gila, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mulai memborbardir Sungmin dengan banyak pertanyaan dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat ia menatap Kyuhyun yang panic dengan wajah khawatirnya. Sungmin ingin tertawa tapi itu pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun lebih marah. Sungmin menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan saat ia menatap cara Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, kemudian mengumpat, sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan saat ia mulai terkikik, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Sungmin penasaran. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan semenggemaskan ini saat kau sedang marah." Jawab Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya, dan ia juga mendengar dan Changmin mulai tertawa. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan melihat wajahnya memerah malu. Sungmin bersumpah ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak nakal seperti Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi orang yang menggemaskan seperti di depannya saat ini. Sungmin ingin menggodanya. " Kau memerah, Kyu."

"Aniya!" Kyuhyun langsung membantahnya dan berbalik dari hadapan Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyentuh pipinya yang memanas. " Shit! Kau sudah membuatku malu!" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengutuk pipinya yang masih memerah.

" Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu Sungmin Hyung, bahkan ia hampir menghajar orang bertopeng itu sampai mati karena membuatmu seperti ini . Ia terus berteriak , **' kau akan membayar karena sudah menyakiti SungminKu!'** Changmin mulai menggoda Kyuhyun saat menekankan kata Ku yang telah Kyuhyun gunakan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam mematikan kea rah Changmin dan Changmin hanya mengabaikannya.

"Aniya! Aku hanya mengajarkan bajingan itu pelajaran. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, itu salah." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

"Jeongmal? Dan sejak kapan kau belajar untuk mengajari seseorang pelajaran karena melakukan hal buruk, Kyuhyun?" lanjut Changmin

"Itu…sejak…" Pikir Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu sebelum menghentakkan kakinya frustasi ketika ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. " Aish! Apa aku tidak punya hak melakukan itu? Dan aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Aku marah karena kebodohannya." Sungmin berhenti tersenyum dan tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi suram setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sungmin, sementara Mr Cho hanya mengamati mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya. Changmin membungkuk kea rah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin menatap wajah Changmin terbelalak. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Changmin untuk menjauh dari Sungmin.

"Hei! Kau bilang tidak mengkhawatirkan Sungmin Hyung. Biarkan aku menghiburnya dan membantunya untuk sembuh dengan cepat." Kata Changmin dengan cara nakal.

"Dengan mengganggunya? Oh Tuhan. Aku tahu caramu Changmin." Kyuhyun berteriak balik.

"Aku tidak menganggunya. Aku mencoba untuk membuat Sungmin Hyung merasa seseorang sepertiku ini mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak seperti orang seperti kau!."

"Andwe! Kau tidak akan bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin. Aku yang akan merawatnya dan aku yang akan mengurus masalahku sendiri. Sungmin milikku." Kata Kyuhyun posesif dan Changmin menyeringai sebelum melihat Sungmin tercengang di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya kea rah Sungmin, sementara pipi Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah merona merah, dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku pikir kita berdua harus meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara waktu, Changmin." Kata Mr Cho setelah satu menit keheningan tercipta. Changmin dengan senang hati menerima tawaran , karena ia tahu bahwa jika ia tetap mencoba menggoda Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti akan mencekiknya sampai mati. Changmin masih ingin hidup dan masih ingin mencicipi semua makanan lezat di dunia. Ya… Changmin sangat mencintai makanan, kalian pasti tahu itu!

~oOo~

Ada keheningan dan kecanggungan dalam kamar itu ketika Changmin dan Mr Cho meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun, yang saat ini sedang mondar mandir seolah-olah memikirkan cara bagaimana ia akan mulai berbicara dengan Sungmin. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bagian dari tugasnya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dan , meskipun Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia memang seorang agen rahasia terlatih.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Sungmin menyentakkan kepalanya kea rah Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara. " Aku sangat khawatir ketika aku mendengar suara tembakan itu …. aku bergegas pergi ke kamar Appa. Ketika aku melihat lenganmu berdarah, tubuhku terasa gemetar. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi. aku ingin membantumu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya hampir membuatku serangan jantung. Maksudku, kau tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melompat keluar jendela dengan lengan terluka dan mengeluarkan darah!.. Aku melihat apa yang bajingan itu lakukan terhadap lenganmu sebelum kau pingsan." Kyuhyun terdiam dan Sungmin dapat melihat rahang Kyuhyun mengeras menahan amarah mengingat teriakan sakit Sungmin yang menggema di dalam kepalanya.. Kyuhyun senang polisi telah tiba pada waktunya dan mampu menangkap Namja bertopeng itu. Ketika ia melihat orang itu, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk memukul dan menendangnya setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali, dan sebelum ia dapat membunuh orang itu, Yunho menghentikannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur Sungmin dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Ia melihat beberapa goresan dan memar kecil di sudut bibir Sungmin, ia pindah ke samping Sungmin, dan dengan lembut menangkup wajah Sungmin. " Kau mungkin kuat, tapi aku tidak ingin hidupmu dalam bahaya. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Jebal~." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin memohon, sebelum dengan lembut membelai bibir memar Sungmin. Dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sungmin sambil menatap tajam sepasang bibir sempurna itu.

Sungmin merasakan pipinya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang di dada sebelah kirinya saat wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Mereka saling menatap mata lawannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum Kyuhyun melahap bibir Sungmin, perlakukan Kyuhyun itu membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin menariknya lebih untuk dekat dengan tubuhnya, sementara Sungmin dengan sadar meremas surai berantakan milik Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun perlahan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin untuk memungkinkan lidahnya masuk ke gua hangat Sungmin, Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka belahan bibirnya. Segera, Kyuhyun mulai menghisap lidah Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan karena terlalu banyak getaran yang ia rasakan.

Mereka berciuman panas tanpa mereka ketahui ada sesosok namja yang melihat aksi mereka. Yunho merasa seperti seember air dingin terlempar ke arahnya, dan hatinya terkoyak saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat ia menatap terbelalak pada kedua sosok yang asik berciuman di depannya. Yunho begitu khawatir dengan Sungmin, dan ia putuskan untuk mengunjunginya setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi yang dilihatnya cukup untuk mematahkan hatinya menjadi dua. Ia berdehem berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak berhasil. Keduanya tampak lupa akan lingkungan mereka saat mereka sudah berciuman. Yunho mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka lagi dan kali ini, ia berhasil. Ia melihat Sungmin langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kyuhyun, disisi lain, hanya menggerutu karena Yunho telah mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sungmin.

"Cara yang bagus untuk mengganggu." Keluh Kyuhyun dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sungmin di tempat tidur. " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku tidak diizinkan untuk mengunjungi Sungminnie disini." Yunho menjawab dengan sinis. "Maaf mengganggumu dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Aku senang kau menyadari itu. Jika bukan karena Sungmin, aku tidak akan memungkinkanmu untuk mengunjunginya. Dan apa tadi panggilanmu, 'Sungminnie'?" Kyuhyun memelototi Yunho sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan apapun yang ku inginkan karena ia sahabatku." Jawab Yunho mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa mulai sekarang, kau tidak bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. Sungmin milikku, dan aku satu-satunya yang diperbolehkan untuk memanggilnya dengan apapun kata sayang yang ku inginkan." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada posesif.

" Childish! Sejauh yang aku tahu, Sungmin tidak pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun, terutama oleh pengacau sepertimu." Yunho berteriak balik.

"Apa katamu?" Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho, dan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa mengajar Yunho, Sungmin berteriak kea rah mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar?' teriak Sungmin marah dan menatap Yunho, sebelum berpaling kea rah Kyuhyun. " Jika kalian berdua tidak berbaikan sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kalian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kerah kemeja Yunho dengan kasar, sedangkan Yunho mulai memperbaiki kerah kemejanya yang kusut seakan mengejek Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat darah Kyuhyun mendidih. Tetapi ia perlu mengontrol emosinya atau Sungmin akan menendangnya keluar dari ruangan ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memikirkan ciuman mereka tadi untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyuhyun dan Yunho tetap tinggal di rumah sakit dan sepanjang hari merawat Sungmin. Setiap kali Sungmin merasa lapar, baik Kyuhyun dan Yunho akan menawarkan makanan secara berbarengan. Sungmin lebih memilih mengambilnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin mengambil makanan dari keduanya, karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menciptakan masalah yang lebih besar. Kyuhyun dan Yunho mencoba untuk berbaikan, tetapi baik Kyuhyun maupun Yunho masih sangat keras kepala dan lebih mementingkan ego. Jika Sungmin sedang tertidur, atau sibuk membaca sesuatu, mereka diam-diam saling mempelototi. Atau saling menggerutu saat mereka berada dalam jangkauan ..

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu secara pribadi, Sungminnie?' Kata Yunho secepat Sungmin menyudahi makan malamnya.

Kyuhyun, yang mendengarnya, langsung menjawab, " Aniya. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kalian bedua untuk berbicara secara pribadi."

Yunho menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun dan mendesah frustasi. " Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu. Aku berbicara dengan Sungmin jadi berhenti mencampuri pembicaraan kami."

"Kyuhyun, jebal. Jangan mulai pertengkaranmu dengan Yunho." Sungmin memohon sambil mempouty bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menganga ketika ia mendengar permohonan Sungmin, dan ia bersumpah ia akan memotong kepala Yunho setelah ia melihat Yunho tersenyum sinis dalam kemenangannya.. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho ini menang atas dirinya. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada Yunho siapa bos sebenarnya disini. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menyeringai keji.

"Mungkin aku ingin mengingatmu, Sungmin adalah pengawalku. Kau mungkin sahabatnya, tapi aku bosnya. Dan sebagai bos, aku tidak akan membiarkan pengawalku untuk berbicara denganmu secara pribadi. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan untukmu, Sungmin," Kata Kyuhyun sebelum menatapnya tajam. " berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu bahwa kau itu milikku? Haruskah aku mulai menunjukkannnya padamu setelah teman terbaikmu ini pergi?"

Sungmin mengerang jengkel. _"Oh Tuhan! Kapan pertengkaran mereka akan berakhir? Aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini sesegera mungkin, dan berada jauh dari mereka berdua."_

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 10

.

Translated & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T+

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Pink ~ Try

.

Happy Reading

~oOo~

Changmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan membawa tas penuh makanan yang telah Jaejoong siapkan untuk Sungmin (Tersenyum itu karena ia berpikir ia akan ikut ambil alih dalam memakan kekasihnya ini), tapi tanpa sengaja ia melihat Mr Cho di ruang tunggu sendirian. Changmin akan memanggil pria paruh baya itu ketika ia melihat Mr Cho sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon dengan ekspresi muram. Karena sedikit penasaran, Changmin berjalan mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik tirai saat mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang Mr Cho bicarakan dengan orang di seberang telepon itu.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa kejadian ini akan seperti ini." Changmin mendengar suara Mr Cho penuh dengan nada penyesalan dan khawatir, Changmin hanya diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Mwo? Mereka akan tiba minggu depan? Oh Tidak. Jebal." Ada jeda sepertinya Mr Cho sedang mendengarkan sosok itu berbicara. Mr Cho tampak bingung dan Changmin menjadi semakin curiga. " Apa yang Appa Kyuhyun bicarakan dengan orang di seberang telepon itu?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun-" Changmin tidak mendengar bagian dari kalimat Mr Cho karena tangannya dengan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya,Shock. Ia membelalakkan matanya dalam ketakutan, dan Mr Cho yang mendengar suara teredam, menoleh dan terkejut melihat sahabat anaknya .

"Changmin?!" Kata Mr Cho shock.

~oOo~

"Aish! Dimana anak nakal itu? Seharusnya dia sudah berada disini sekarang" Kyuhyun bergumam ketika ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Changmin, dan setiap ia menelpon Changmin hanya suara operator yang selalu menjawabnya. Jaejoong tadi memberitahunya bahwa ia menyuruh Changmin untuk membawakan makanan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin hari ini, karena ia sendiri tidak bisa karena ia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan untuk meninjau dan mendatangani berkas di kantornya. Tapi sudah hampir dua jam sejak Changmin menelpon bahwa ia masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit,, ia belum sampai juga.

"Mungkin Changmin punya urusan penting yang mendadak harus ia kerjakan, Kyu~." Sungmin menjawab sambil melihat suster dan dokter yang sedang mengganti perban lengan kirinya.

"Kau akan habis dalam waktu dekat, Sungmin. Seharusnya kau bersyukur peluru itu tidak melukai beberapa saraf di tanganmu ini." Ucap dokter menceramahi Sungmin. " Dan tolong, aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini lagi. ini sudah kelima kalinya kau-"

"Terima kasih, Dr. Heo." Sungmin dengan cepat memotong ucapan Dr. Heo sambil ia melirik Kyuhyun. Ia bernafas lega ketika melihat pemuda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dr. Heo menatap Kyuhyun, lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Dia tidak tahu." Ucap Sungmin dan Dr. Heo mengangguk paham, sebelum menepuk bahunya.

" Kau seharusnya terus berhati-hati. Hyungmu itu bisa membunuhku jika ia tahu apa yang terjadi padamu karena pekerjaanmu. Kau tahu betapa ia membenci apa yang kau lakukan dengan dirimu. Dan orang itu.."bisik Dr. Heo sebelum melirik Kyuhyun. " Dia harus tahu juga." Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Dokter dan suster meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Sungmin dalam pikirannya yang mendalam.

Dr. Heo benar. Hyungnya tidak pernah setuju bahwa dirinya menjadi seorang agen polisi Undercover, karena itu akan menempatkan hidupnya dalam bahaya . tapi Sungmin terus mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai apa yang ia lakukan karena ia bisa membantu banyak orang. Sungmin ingat saat itu ia masuk dalam sebuah pertengkaran besar dengan Hyungnya setelah ia terlibat dalam sebuah ledakan. Sungmin bersyukur saat itu ia hanya luka ringan. Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah sudah membuat Hyungnya khawatir, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan missi berbahayanya mulai hari itu. Dr. Heo adalah teman baik Hyungnya dan Sungmin memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu Hyungnya ketika ia di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk kelima kalinya. Haruskah ia memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang pekerjaan aslinya? Dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika ia tahu, apa ia akan menerimanya atau malah sebaliknya, membencinya?

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat berperang dalam pikirannya. " Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dan tersenyum paksa. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Ia perlu tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun sebelum perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun menjadi terlalu dalam dan sulit baginya untuk berhenti. Karena mungkin setelah ini, Sungmin bisa mengatasi perasaannya dengan segera jika Kyuhyun memecatnya, ia tidak akan merasakan terlalu banyak rasa sakit. Dan mungkin Sungmin bisa hidup dan terus bekerja tanpa berpura-pura lagi.

"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut, dan tersenyum saat ia melihat bagaimana sempurnanya tangan mereka ketika saling menggenggam.

'Kyuhyun, aku-" Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bordering disaku jelananya dan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saat ia memberi isyarat agar Sungmin melanjutkannya. Tapi dering telepon Kyuhyun dengan sukses menganggu mereka.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Kyuhyun, Bantu aku mencari dongsaengku. Umma dan Appa sedang menghancurkan gendang telingaku dengan omelan mereka setelah menerima pesan bahwa Changmin sedang diculik. Jebal, Kyuhyun." Jata Jungmin putus asa di seberang telepon. Ini keajaiban! Jungmin tidak pernah memohon dan ia selalu mampu menyelesaikan masalah sesulit apapun hanya dengan kemampuannya, ia tidak pernah meminta bantuan apapun, bahkan dari sahabatnya sekalipun.

" Mungkin itu hanyalah pesan orang iseng atau surat kaleng, Jung Min." Jawab Kyuhyun, tapi pemikiran tentang sahabatnya dalam bahaya membuatnya waswas.

"Surat kaleng atau tidak, kita harus menemukannya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Dongsaengku. Ia bisa saja sedang dalam bahaya."

"Nde. Aku akan pergi dan berusaha menemukannya. Mungkin Changmin berada di sekitar rumah sakit sedang memakan makanan yang Jaejoong titipkan padanya." Kata Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati.

"Telepon aku jika kau menemukan Changmin di sana." Gumam Jungmin kembali sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Sungmin. " Mianhae,Min. aku harus mencari Changmin. Aku akan pergi sebentar, dan ketika aku kembali. Kita bicarakan hal yang ingin kau beritahukan tadi. Ne?"

"Gwaenchana, Kyu. Lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Kita akan membicarakannya nanti." Kyuhyun kemudian bersandar kea rah Sungmin dan mencium kening Sungmin. " Aku akan kembali."

Sungmin mendesah saat ia melihat pintu ruang inapnya tertutup setelah Kyuhyun pergi. Ia menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan jantunya berdebar liar. " Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku ini straight. Yunho menyatakan cintanya beberapa kali , tapi hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang, aku takut suatu hari nanti aku akan terbangun dan semuanya hanya bayangan semu. Bagaimana aku akan memulai menceritakan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya? Aku takut terluka lagi dan menangis sepanjang hari." Bisik Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari sudut matanya. " Sunny, aku berharap kau tidak meninggalkanku."

~oOo~

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menuju parkir rumah sakit ketika ia melihat mobil Changmin sedang terparkir di samping sebuah van berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun berjalan kea rah mobil itu dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat bahwa itu benar-benar mobil sahabatnya. Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah sakit untuk mencari Changmin. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan satu tempat dimana kemungkinan Changmin berada. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari sahabatnya ketika ia tidak melihat Yunho berjalan menuju lift.

Kyuhyun memeriksa kerumunan orang- orang yang sedang makan di kantin rumah sakit ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya duduk di sudut kantin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Mereka tampaknya akan berbicara sesuatu yang serius . Kyuhyun mendekati mereka dan ia segera memukul kepala orang itu ketika ia menyadari orang itu adalah sahabatnya Changmin.

Changmin terkejut kaget dan mengerang kesakitan. Changmin berbalik dan hendak ingin memukul orang yang memukul kepalanya ketika matanya melebar setelah melihat bahwa orang yang memukulnya adalah Kyuhyun. "K-Kyuhyun?!"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Changmin? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku..aku hanya terkejut melihatmu." Changmin menjawab sambil menurunkan tatapannya.

"Wae? Karena kau telah melakukan sesuatu kejahatan lagi? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami semua."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala sahabatnya ini. " Mengapa kalian mengkhawatirkanku?"

" Apa kau mengalami amesia atau sesuatu? Kau seharusnya mengunjungi Sungmin hari ini dengan makanan yang Jaejoong siapkan untuknya. Kau menelponku tiga jam yang lalu, mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah sakit dan sampai 2 jam kemudian kau tidak muncul. Jungmin menelponku karena ia begitu khawatir ketika ada kabar bahwa kau sedang diculik oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sementara kau berada disini mengombrol dengan seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Mata Changmin melebar ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. " Aigooo! Aku lupa!"

"Gwaenchana, Changmin. Sungmin hyung tidak akan marah." Orang yang Changmin ajak bicara beberapa waktu lalu menyela obrolan MinKyu ketika melihat tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun. " Aku Donghae. Teman Sungmin Hyung."

"Ah! Kau namja ikan yang mengombrol dengan Sungmin di kantor polisi itu,kan?." Kata Kyuhyun setelah mengingat wajah orang yang mengaku beranama Donghae itu.

Donghae mempouty. "Yah! Aku bukan ikan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya. " Aku datang kesini untuk mengunjungi Sungmin Hyung. Kami hanya berbicara tentang kehidupan sehari-hari yang kami jalani, tipe ideal kami, hal-hal semacam itu lah. Kau juga harusnya berterima kasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan temanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. Changmin dengan cepat menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun saat ia ingin menjawab, " Aku.. bukan masalah yang besar."

"Apa kau jujur dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Sela Donghae lagi. ia melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arahnya tapi Donghae mengabaikannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk bahu Changmin.

'Kajja.. kita lihat keadaan Sungmin Hyung. Ia pasti senang melihat kita berkunjung."

~oOo~

Yunho perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sungmin sebelum mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar Sungmin. Ia bernafas lega ketika ia melihat bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ada disamping Sungmin. Ia ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sungmin tentang kasus yang mereka tangani, tapi ia selalu tidak memiliki kesempatan karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin barang se-inchi pun. Ia juga ingin bertanya tentang hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Yang penyebab seriusnya adalah, Yunho cemburu akut. Ia ingin mendekati Sungmin dan membuatnya manjadi miliknya , tapi Kyuhyunadalah ancaman yang amat besar untuknya. Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Ia tampaknya sedang melamun.

"Hai, Ming bagaimana kabarmu?" Mulai Yunho, Sungmin menoleh kea rah Yunho sebelum duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur pasien.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana missi kita? Apa ada kemajuan?" Sungmin menatap lengannya yang terluka sebelum memandang wajah Yunho. " Mianhae, aku tidak bisa selalu menjagamu . aku benar-benar manusia tidak berguna."

Yunho berlutut di depan Sungmin, dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. " Jangan mengkhawatirkan tentang missi kita, fokuslah dengan kesembuhanmu dan Tentang missi ini, aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakannya denganmu tentang itu." Yunho kemudian meraih file di dalam tas selempangnya dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

"File Mr. Cho dan Siwon?" Tanya Sungmin setelah memeriksa file yang diberikan Yunho padanya. " Aku pikir kita hanya akan menyelidiki Appa Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon?"

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu. Setelah senangkap orang yang menyelakaimu, aku bisa mengumpulkan informasi baru. Nama pelaku itu adalah Kim Youngwoon alias Kangin. Pada dasarnya, ia mantan pengawal Kyuhyun dan telah bekerja untuk keluarga Cho sudah cukup lama. Aku menemukan bahwa dia tangan kanan Choi Siwon, sementara Choi Siwon adalah asisten pribadi kepercayaan Mr. Cho."

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa Siwon melakukan rencana dibelakang Mr. Cho?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Mungkin. Kita bisa mencapai kesimpulan itu jika kita menemukan beberapa bukti bahwa Mr. Cho tidak bersalah. Donghae sedang melakukan beberapa pengawasan di kasino di mana Mr. Cho dan rekan-rekannya biasa berkumpul. Ia telah membayar beberapa orang disana untuk menceritakan apa yang biasanya orang-orang kaya itu lakukan selain bermain. Seorang menginformasukan bahwa Bandar obat-obatan itu kadang terjadi disana, dan ketika kami memintanya untuk menyebutkan orang-orang itu, ia berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengetahui penampilan mereka."

"Jika, Mr. Cho tidak bersalah, mengapa Siwon merencarakan sesuatu terhadap Mr. Cho? Dan bagaimana jika semua ini adalah bagian dari rencara Siwon untuk menghancurkan Mr. Cho?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kami tidak tahu. Karena itulah mengapa aku mulai memata- matai Siwon. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, karena kau hidup satu atap dengan mereka."

"Dia mengetahui jati diriku." Mata Sungmin melebar.

"Mwo?"

"Siwon, ia tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pria itu, pria bertopeng itu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mengetahui jati diriku. Mereka tahu bahwa aku seorang agen polisi undercover, dan mereka ingin menyingkirkanku karena mereka sedang merencakan sesuatu." Kata Sungmin dan sebelum Yunho membalas perkataan Sungmin, mereka mendengar debaman keras dari belakang.

" Siapa sebenarnya kau?!"

Yunho dan Sungmin menoleh ke belakang kea rah suara debaman pintu dan seketika mereka shock ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun. " H-hi Sungmin hyung." Ucap Donghae canggung.

" Katakan bahwa apa yang ku dengar sekarang hanyalah lelucon kalian. Kalian tidak menyelidiki Appaku, kan? Dan Siwon tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, kan? Meskipun aku membecinya. Dan Sungmin bukan…." Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin. " Sungmin, kau bercanda, kan? Kau bukan…"

"Agen Undercover polisi, detective, dan martial artist, itulah aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Sungmin dingin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya akan ucapan Sungmin. " Dan apa yang semua kau dnegar. Yunho adalah partnerku dalam missi ini. Kami berurusan dengan orang jahat-"

"Tidak! Appaku bukan penjahat. Walaupun aku membencinya, tapi ia masih appaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkannya. Dia tidak bersalah!" Ucap Kyuhyun marah.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan kea rah Kyuhyun, tetapi langkahnya terhenti kambali. " Kyu, dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak akan, aku tidak percaya betapa mudahnya aku tertipu oleh seseorang sepertimu. Aku mencintaimu , tapi kenapa kau membohongiku."

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu! Jebal …dengarkan aku!?"

"Andwe!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah hampir tumpah di pelupuk matanya. " Mulai sekarang, kau berhenti menjadi bodyguarku. Keluar dari rumahku dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau menginjakkan kakimu disana lagi. Mulai sekarang, berpura- puralah bahwa kita tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Sungmin merasa dunianya langsung runtuh seketika ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menghentikan nya, ia ingin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dan membicarakan masalah ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Sungmin ingin mengikutinya, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Ia ganya bisa mencoba untuk menghentikan air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum palsu saat ia melihat ekspresi khawatir Yunho.

"Kita akan memulai rencana kita setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Kata Sungmin, berusaha untuk kuat dan berpura-pura semuanya tidak terjadi.

'_Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Selamat tinggal ,Kyu."_

~oOo~TBC~oOo~


	10. Chapter 10

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 11

.

Translated & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T+

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Hanamizuki

.

Happy Reading

.

~oOo~

Segera setelah Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sungmin, Yunho tahu Sungmin hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Ia melirik Sungmin, kemudian pergi keluar tanpa berkata-kata. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan memberinya pelajaran mekipun ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa tahan melihat wajah bersedih Sungmin, meskipun ia terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Sungmin bisa menipu siapapun, tapi bukan dia. Ia sudah mengenal Sungmin cukup lama untuk membuatnya menjadi akrab dan membuat ikatan persahabatan.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya saat memindai kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, dan dengan cepat ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mendekati Kyuhyun.

Pikiran Kyuhyun begitu kacau sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa Appanya mampu melakukan hal-hal illegal seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Appanya ini bisa melakukan apa saja. Ia membenci Appanya karena berselingkuh di belakang Ummanya, dan menendang Ummanya dari kehidupan mereka. Ia membenci Appanya karena tahu jalinan cintanya dengan cinta pertamanya. Ia membenci Appanya karena merusak hubungan mereka yang sudah hampir sempurna. Ia membenci Appanya karena memperkenalkan cinta pertamanya dengan seorang Namja yang sudah membawa cintanya pergi darinya. Ia membenci Appanya karena semua yang telah ia lalui. Tapi ia tidak mampu untuk menbenci Appanya selamanya, walaupun Appanya adalah penyebab semuanya, Mr. Cho masih Appanya. Walaupun ia telah banyak memberikan Appanya banyak masalah, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia adalah darah daging Appanya.

~oOo~

"Aku tidak percaya sebegitu mudahnya kau menilai dan membenci Sungmin seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersentak dari pikirannya saat ia mendengar suara Yunho. Kyuhyun tidak menatap Namja disampingnya. Mereka hanya berdiri satu sama lain sambil mengamati orang-orang dan pasien yang keluar masuk dari rumah sakit.

"Pernahkah kau berada di dalam situasi dimana kau merasa begitu down dan ingin bunuh diri karena merasakan sebuah kekosongan didalam hatimu, tetapi kau harus tersenyum dan hidup untuk orang-orang disekitarmu supaya mereka berpikir bahwa kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk berpura-pura kuat disaat kau tidak bisa mempertahankan hidupmu?" Tanya Yunho kepada Kyuhyun sambil memandang pasien yang didorong oleh seorang anak kecil dan mereka saling tertawa.

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Yunho dengan senyum mengejek. " Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Yunho tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan mengejek dan sikap dingin Kyuhyun, ia terus berbicara. " Empat tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ketika ia berjalan ke dalam kantor pusat kami dengan senyum malu-malu diwajahnya, aku bersumpah hatiku sudah tertangkap olehnya. Aku mengaguminya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Kami menjadi partner dalam memecahkan berbagai jenis kasus dan kejahatan, dan akhirnya, kami menjadi teman baik. Hidupku tidak pernah terasa lebih bahagia setiap harinya setiap aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata orang semacammu." Kyuhyun mencoba terdengar jijik dengan cerita Yunho dan bersikap tidak tertarik, tetapi hatinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Yunho terus mengabaikan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. " Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku melihat Sungmin tersenyum, senyum paling tulus dan indah yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi, dan ketika ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Yeojachingunya menerima lamarannya, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat kepadanya dan mendengar suara hatiku yang hancur. Mulai hari itu, aku mencoba berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak terpengaruh, bahwa aku akan bahagia jika ia bahagia. Tapi hal itu semakin menyakitkan saat aku melihat mereka melakukan apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Aku hanya bisa mencintainya diam-diam."

"Cih…Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengar masalah kisah cintamu. Mungkin dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini mau mendengarkanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sarkatis dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho.

"Dua tahun lalu, Sungmin hampir terbunuh." Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar sebaris kalimat berikutnya dari Yunho. " Sungmin menderita pendarahan dalam dan koma setelah melakukan sebuah kasus rahasia. Ia bertarung dengan penjahat yang terlibat dalam perdagangan narkoba dan perdagangan manusia. Aku berharap aku bisa membantunya saat itu, tapi saat itu tulang rusukku patah setelah berkelahi dengan sejumlah bodyguard dan aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku karena rasa sakit yang langsung menyergap saat itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah melihatnya kesakitan. Ia sudah sangat banyak menderita dan kami tidak memberitahu saudaranya tentang hal itu. Aku ingin melindunginya, tetapi hal itulah yang selalu ia lakukan untukku. Aku merasa sungguh malu dan tidak berguna."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan kepada Sungmin beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia seharusnya tidak bereaksi seperti itu. Sudah lama sejak ia tidak terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan, karena ia takut tertipu dan terluka lagi. tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan Sungmin, seperti Yunho, ia tahu bahwa Bunny-Nya itu telah merebut hatinya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, satu tahun lalu." Jawab Yunho dengan sedikit nada kesedihan di dalam suaranya. Kyuhyun menatapnya heran, dan Yunho tertawa ringan. " Aku mengatakan kepadanya apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya sehari sebelum pernikahannya. Aku melakukan itu karena aku begitu mengaguminya."

"Dan?"

"Sungmin menolakku." Yunho menjawab sambil tertawa, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya kea rah Yunho. Orang-orang mulai memandang mereka dengan aneh dan Yunho mulai menenangkan dirinya. " Kau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan berapa kali aku telah menyatakan perasaanku padanya sejak hari itu sampai sekarang. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang teman."

"Apa semangat juang yang kau miliki." Kata Kyuhyun dan segera menemukan dirinya tersenyum.

Yunho tersenyum sebelum berekspresi serius lagi. "Sungmin… ia adalah tipe namja yang bisa berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, mengatakan kepada orang lain untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya, bahwa ia tidak merasa sakit secara fisik, mental dan emosional di depan orang lain. Tapi ketika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dalam, ia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai hati yang begitu rapuh dan mungkin kau harus berhati-hati jika ingin menggenggamnya."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini kepadaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin kau tahu Sungmin lebih dalam. Terlalu mudah bagimu untuk menghakiminya, dan jujur, aku ingin memukulmu sebelum kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu kepadanya. Sungmin bisa menipu siapapun, tapi tidak untukku. Dari saat aku melihat dia menciummu, aku tahu bahwa Sungmin yang straight dan pemburu wanita yang ku kenal sudah pergi. Aku benar-benar cemburu ketika aku melihat itu."

" Apakah kau akan menyerah?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya setelah mendapat klue dari Yunho.

"Dalam mimpimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa Sungmin tidak Straight lagi, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Sungmin menjadi milikku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang, Yunho. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak sesuatu yang sudah kumulai. Aku namja posesif, dan itu termasuk caraku untuk melindungi Sungmin darimu." Kyuhyun membalas dengan percaya diri.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Yunho menyeringai. Ia senang ia mampu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun berakhir mendengarkannya, tapi hatinya sakit. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Ia tidak pernah ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dari saat ia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berciuman, ia tahu bahwa ia telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini. Ia adalah seorang pecundang dalam hati Sungmin sejak ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Sungmin tiga tahun lalu.

~oOo~

Sungmin senang ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu yang panjang ia tinggal di tempat itu. Ia sungguh membenci rumah sakit dan bau obat-obatan. Bahkan suntikan dan cairan infuse, ia sangat membencinya. Meskipun kadang-kadang ia bersyukur dengan benda-benda itu, ia masih hidup setelah keluar masuk dari rumah sakit untuk kebanyak kalinya.

Sungmin sangat ingin kembali bekerja, kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelum ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, yang merupakan sebuah kecelakaan, Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat lagi. terkadang Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun akan datang dan mengejutkannya, perhatian seperti saat dia di rumah sakit, atau mencium kelopak matanya sebelum tidur. Tapi jangan bercanda! Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan khusus . Hubungan mereka hanyalah seperti majikan dan karyawannya. Ciuman yang telah terjadi diantara mereka hanya bagian dari masalah ke-pervert-an Kyuhyun. Dan kenapa Sungmin membalasnya? Sungminpun tidak tahu. Semuanya jelas dipahami oleh Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun memegang tempat khusus dihatinya. Ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin senang Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasianya, ketika ia baru saja mulai menyadari bahwa ia memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan mencoba untuk melupakan Kyhyun, dan melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan darinya. Artinya, lupakan bahwa mereka saling mengenal. Sungmin yakin dan tahu bahwa ia cukup bisa melakukan itu, terutama jika ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi. tapi ia tidak yakin apakah hatinya bisa bersikap normal seperti keinginannya.

~oOo~

Sungmin memarkir mobilnya dan mengamati kediaman Cho. Ia akan melakukan hal itu mulai sekarang, tetapi hari ini, ia tidak akan menyelidiki tempat ini. Eunhyuk sedang melakukan itu. Dia disini hanya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya karena ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini seperti yang Kyuhyun pinta darinya. Shindong dengan senang hati membukakan pintu Mansion Cho ketika ia melihat Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" Tanya Shindong dengan riang setelah mereka masuk kedalam Mansion Cho.

"Dokter bilang lukanya belum sembuh, tetapi tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin mengunjungimu di rumah sakit. Tapi tidak akan ada yang mengurus rumah ini jika aku pergi." Kata Shindong meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana, Shindong Hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Shindong.

"Aigoo~ Min! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu…Aku akan meninggalkanmu sebentar karena aku harus menyiapkan makan malam. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata Shindong sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

~oOo~

Sungmin berjalan menuju anak tangga dan berhenti saat ia melihat kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia menghabiskan malam pertamanya tinggal disini di tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Apa itu cara yang baik untuk memberikan kesan baik kepada atasanmu?.

Sungmin kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju bekas kamarnya dan dengan lembut membuka pintu mantan kamarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan alis berkerut kebingungan ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan barang-barang dan kopernya di dalam. Sungmin mencoba mencarinya di dalam lemari, dibawah tempat tidur, dan bahkan di kamar mandi! Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Sungmin terduduk di tepi bekas tempat tidurnya sambil mempouty bibirnya dan mengkerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sudah mengirim barang-barangnya ke apartemennya? Tapi Kyuhyun kan tidak tahu alamatnya. Atau bagaimana jika Kyuhyun membuang pakaiannya? Atau lebih buruknya membakar semua barang-barangnya?! Sungmin begitu frustasi. Bocah itu pasti akan mendapatkan akibat kemarahan Sungmin! Dengan marah Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti untuk berpikir. Bagaimana ia bisa yakin yang melakukannya adalah Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kalau itu perbuatan Mr. Cho? Atau mungkin Siwon?.

"Aish!" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berbalik menuju tempat tidur dan duduk lagi. ia tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sampai ia tahu dimana sih barang-barangnya ini! Sungmin terus bergelut dalam pikirannya ketika ia melihat pintu kamar yang ia tempati terbuka, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk. Sungmin menatapnya, kemudian segera menurunkan tatapannya. Ia akan mulai berpura-pura tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menyangkal betapa hatinya mulai bereaksi ketika ia melihat Tuan. Mudanya ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan 'Annyeong' atau 'Bagaimana kabarmu?', atau bahkan bertanya padaku ' apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mulai Kyuhyun dan perlahan-lahan mengunci pintu.

Sungmin yang mendengar pintu yang terkunci membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan di kamar ini dengan Kyuhyun berdiri beberapa inci darinya? Apa bocah pervert ini berencana untuk melakukannya? Mengapa ia mengunci pintunya?.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan berakhir dengan memandang keluar jendela, bahkan ia tidak peduli dampak dari perbuatannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk disamping Namja-Nya itu. " Jebal~ Lihat aku." Kyuhyun memohon, tapi Sungmin masih tetap dalam posisinya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun. " Sungmin, lihat aku.'

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya sebelum berdiri. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sekarang, atau berdekatan degnannya, terutama berada di dalam satu ruangan yang terkunci pula. Sungmin akan pergi begitu mendapatkan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun mengikutinya menuju pintu.

"Pulang." Sungmin menjawab.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Sungmin berpaling untuk melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpat ekspresi. " Karena kau yang meminta."

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk tetap disisiku?"

"Mwo? Berhenti bermain-main denganku! Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Berikan kuncinya dan biarkan aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku akan datang kembali untuk mengambil semua barang-barangku, atau mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini." Kata Sungmin mencoba untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya, karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung mengulurkan telapak tangannya agar Kyuhyun memberikan kunci ruangan. Tapi bukannya memberikan kuncinya, Kyuhyun malah menarik lengan Sungmin dan segera menjatuhkan Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin tercengang dengan aksi mantan tuan mudanya ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi.

"Mianhae, Min. Jebal.. jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih sambil menghirup aroma manis Sungmin yang sangat ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. " Jebal, tetaplah disisiku."

"K-Kyu, Jebal…. Biarkan aku pergi." Sungmin berusaha memberontak, tapi Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh Sungmin.

"Aniya. Nan Jeongmal Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"K-Kyu, Jebal… Hentikan semua ini." Sungmin berbisik, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Kyuhyun kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya saat ia menatap penuh cinta pada mata Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat menunduk, tapi Kyuhyun dengan lembut meraih dagu Sungmin dan mata merekapun bertemu.

"Saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir shape-M Sungmin. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman lembut menyiratkan besarnya cinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terdiam seperti patung tidak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia rasakan ini benar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Ia takut dan bingung.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, namun Sungmin masih tidak membalasnya. Kyuhyun berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan hatinya melunak ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan air mata. Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menyeka air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya dan setelah itu ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu..hiks.. kenapa aku menangis..hiks.. aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ini…hiks..'' Sungmin bergumam diantara isak tangisnya dan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya.

"Ssstt… Gwaenchana. Aku disini untukmu, Min. aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin , hidungnya, kedua pipinya, sebelum turun kea rah bibir Sungmin. Kali ini, Sungmin menutup matanya dan mulai merespon ciuman Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin mesra. Mulut mereka mulai bergerak sinkron, menikmati setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Segera, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin meminta izin untuk menikmati goa hangat milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Kyuhyun di goa hangatnya. Kyuhyun mulai menghisap lidah Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap kedua belah bibirnya. Ciuman mereka segera berubah menjadi ciuman bergairah penuh nafsu, tangan mereka mulai menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing. Dan sebelum mereka mengetahui itu, mereka berdua terjatuh di tempat tidur dengan bunyi gedebug lembut.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen , mereka memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menatap bunny eyes milik Sungmin penuh kasih saat ia dengan lembut menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi kedua mata indah Sungmin.

" Aku mencintaimu, Min. Tolong percayalah padaku." Kata Kyuhyun lembut sebelum kembali melahap bibir Sungmin.

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

~oOo~

.

My Adorable Bodyguard

.

~oOo~

.

Chapter :: 12

.

Translated & Editing by Little's Fujoshi

.

Author :: super_501

.

KyuMin FanFiction

.

Pairing: KyuMin

.

Type :: Chaptered

.

Genre :: Romance, Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

.

Rate :: T+

.

Warning :: Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD. Typo (s),

.

Disclaimer :: KyuMin milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka, Super Junior, Elf, SparKyu, Pumpkins, Joyer. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

Summary :: Sungmin bekerja sebagai seorang agen penyamaran polisi , ia dipaksa oleh rekan-rekannya untuk bekerja sebagai bodyguard seorang anak nakal yang dikenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun ( seorang pewaris perusahaan Cho Company yang selalu membuat masalah dan membuat dirinya masuk kedalam masalah yang dia buat sendiri), Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan liburan setelah kematian Yeojachingunya pun menerima pekerjaan itu.

.

~oOo~

.

Music :: Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Hanamizuki

.

Happy Reading

.

~oOo~

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh cinta setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun dengan lembut menelusuri jarinya mulai dari alis Sungmin, lalu pipinya, hidungnya, dan berakhir di belahan bibir Sungmin. Ia ingin menghafal setiap lekuk wajah yang Sungmin miliki, " Neo Jeongmal-jeongmal yeoppenie,Min." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut sambil mengelus belahan bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin bisa melihat dan merasakan pancaran cinta dari kedua bola mata obsidian Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, sebeleum mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menarik kepala Kyuhyun ke arahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Mulut mereka bergerak syncron dan Sungmin dengan senang hati membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi gua hangatnya. Mereka berdua mengerang di sela-sela ciuman mereka ketika lidah mereka bertemu dan menari dalam sebuah melodi yang hanyalah mereka yang tahu. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, sedangkan Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang di kenakan Sungmin dan membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi sekitar dada Sungmin, sementara Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka memisahkan tautan bibir mereka karena keduanya ingin melepaskan kemeja yang mereka kenakan, membuat mereka berdua half-naked. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tersipu sambil menutupi dadanya. " Neo Gwaenchanayeo, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya saat ia melihat Sungmin memutar kepalanya kesamping karena malu. Ia tahu Sungmin adalah Namja Straight dan apa yang mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi pada Sungmin sebelumnya. " Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang kau rasakan?."

"Aku.. aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan seorang namja sebelumnya. Rasanya aneh." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya, sebelum meraih dagu Sungmin. " Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku sudah menunggumu untuk menjadi milikku, dan sekarang aku bersedia untuk menunggumu siap untukku, dan mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Saranghaeyo, Min." Alih-alih membalas Kyuhyun ucapan cinta Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun tersenyum di lehernya dan nafas Kyuhyun menggelitikinya dan membuatnya merasa sedikit geli. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Gwaenchana?

"Gwaenchanayeo,Kyu. Hanya saja napasmu menggelitikiku." Jawab Sungmin dan sebelum Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mulai menggelitiki perutnya sambil meniupkan nafasnya ke leher Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa lepas dan Kyuhyun terpesona akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya, Sungmin tertawa.

"Hentikan…Kyu…Hahahahahaha, Kyu… Jebal… Berhenti.. Hahahaha." Ucap Sungmin di sela-sela tawanya.

"Oh! Tidak bisa. Aku ingin melihatmu seperti ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan terdiam ketika Sungmin mengubah posisi mereka, sehingga Sungmin berada diatasnya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah tertawa Sungmin, dengan sedikit air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu keras tertawa. Sungmin, yang melihat kebisuan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. "Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin cemas. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sungmin dan dengan lembut menariknya, membuat Sungmin berbaring di dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat ia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin, takut bahwa semuanya akan hilang jika ia tidak melakukannya. Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas dan ia terdiam tidak bergerak atau berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan berhenti menjadi seorang agen rahasia setelah kau menyelesaikan kasus Appaku." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata setelah hening sejenak, membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, berharap bahwa ucapan itu hanya candaan Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ia lihat di mata Kyuhyun adalah sebuah keseriusan. " Hidupmu dalam bahaya sekarang karena kasus Appaku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu setelah menyadarinya. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya," Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bekas luka Sungmin di punggungnya. " ini," Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bekas luka lain di tubuh Sungmin. " Atau ini lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut lengan kiri Sungmin yang tertembak beberapa hari yang lalu. " Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi, kau tidak ingin aku menjadi seorang duda di usia muda, kan?" Bisik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Sungmin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di wajahnya sebelum memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun ringan. " Duda apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja kita kan akan segera menikah dan kau akan menjadi istriku, ehm, maksudku suamiku. Jadi, kau harus mengundurkan diri sebagai agen rahasia karena aku tidak ingin menjadi duda." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo!? Siapa bilang kita akan menikah?"

"Aku." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin untuk menghentikan ocehan-ocehan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun memohon. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan ia juga tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun mengharapkan apapun. Ia mencintai perkerjaannya ini dan itu membuatnya senang saat melayani dan melindungi masyarakat. Dulu Sunny memintanya untuk mengundurkan diri sebelum mereka menikah, Hyungnya memohon kepadanya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tetapi Sungmin tidak pernah mendengarkan permintaan mereka. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang memohon kepadanya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menurutnya berbahaya, dan Sungmin mulai memiliki pemikiran untuk itu, Ia baru saja mengenal Kyuhyun, dan sekarang ia sudah mulai mendengarkannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Kyuhyun bisa mengubah hampir semua hal dalam hidupnya? Dari ia yang straight, tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan seorang Namja yang saat ini memeluknya. Apakah ini sebuah cinta sejati untuknya? Tapi ia juga masih mencintai Sunny? Namun Sunny tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memiliki begitu banyak kekuasaan untuk mengubahnya?

Melihat sorot mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa tidak takut. Sungmin tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah ketakutan dalam hidupnya. Ia takut akan kemungkinan ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun lebih awal. Ia takut melihat Kyuhyun menjalani hidupnya sendirian tanpanya. Wae? Apa yang terjadi padanya? mereka belum menikah dan bahkan menjalanankan sebuah hubungan, namun ia sudah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Tetapi cara Kyuhyun menciumnya, menyentuhnya, dan membuatnya merasa aman lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka ini adalah pasangan. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

"Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuktikannya padamu." Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun mereka tetap seperti itu sementara waktu, menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Meskipun dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar berharap Sungmin akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

~oOo~

Ponsel Sungmin tiba-tiba berdering dan Sungmin ingin mengangkatnya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan Sungmin. "Kyu, aku harus mengangkat teleponnya."

"Tidak boleh" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir sexynya.

"Aigoo~ Manisnya." Rayu Sungmin dan sebelum ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, ia mencium bibir terpouty Kyuhyun membuat mereka berdua tersipu. Kyuhyun kemudian membiarkan Sungmin meraih telepon di saku celana jinsnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika ia melihat ID caller 'Donghae'. " Yeoboseo ~ Apa yang kau inginkan, Fishy?"

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya kea rah Sungmin saat Sungmin menatapnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu Donghae dan ia ingin menggoda Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tertawa ketika ia melihat Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius sambil tetap mendengarkan sang penelpon.

"Sekarang? Ok…Baiklah.. aku akan segera ke sana.." Kata Sungmin sebelum mengakhiri panggilan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tetap berada dipelukan Kyuhyun, tapi ia harus melakukan missinya ini. Sungmin menyesal melepas tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menurutinya tanpa berniat bertanya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri dari tempat tidur dan merapikan kemejanya sebelum pergi. " Aku harus pergi,Kyu." Katnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku pergi bersamamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap saat bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak bisa,Kyu." Jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkannya, tidak bertanya lagi sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu, Kyuhyun menariknya kembali dan mencium bibir Sungmin. " Hati-hati." Kyuhyun berbisik ketika mereka berpisah. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum meraih ponsel dan mendeal nomor Changmin. Dan Changmin segera menjawab. " Kita akan mengikutinya."

~oOo~

"Kyu, apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kita lakukan ini?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatao Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang memegang sebuah teropong pengintai.

" Nde. Kita memata-matai seorang mata-mata." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil mengamati Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke sebuah apartemen. Setelah berbicara dengan Yunho di rumah sakit, ia membuat rencana untuk memata-matai Sungmin, dengan alasan bahwa ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin aman sepanjang waktu, atau ia harus pergi untuk melindungi cintanya dari bahaya apapun. Ia tahu Sungmin pasti akan marah kalau ia tahu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dan selain itu, ia benar-benar ingin membuat Sungmin berhenti dari pekerjaannya untuknya. Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Changmin, karena ia adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang tahu identitas sejati Sungmin diantara teman-temannya. Setelah menelpon Changmin, Kyuhyun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengikuti Sungmin.

" Oh My God, Kyu… ini sudah tengah malam! Bagaimana jika mereka hanya melakukan sebuah pertemuan atau apalah. Aigoo, kita bukan memata-matai namanya . Tapi kita ini penguntit." Oceh Changmin tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ocehan sahabatnya ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia akan melepas teropongnya dari kedua matanya, ketika ia melihat mobil lain terparkir di luar apartemen. Ia memandang dengan penuh perhatian dan ia melihat bahwa itu Donghae dengan sebuah paperbag di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apa yang ada didalam paperbag itu? Kyuhyun akan menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

~oOo~

Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menghidupkan semua lampu. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil Sesuatu untuk di minum, ketika tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya dan melihat Donghae dengan beberapa paperbag di kedua tangannya.

"Aku membawa semua yang kita butuhkan, Hyung." Kata Donghae riang sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sungmin meraih paperbag itu dan matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jenis pakaian apa ini?!" Sungmin berseru tak percaya saat ia memeriksa sebuah gaun berwarna merah maroon di tangannya. " Apa kau pikir ini pas untukku? Dan kenapa pakaiannya se-sexy ini? Ya Tuhan. Lee Donghae! Apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur? Andwee, aku tidak akan memakai ini."

"Tapi Hyung, ini adalah usaha kita untuk melakukan missi ini."Jawab Donghae

"MWOO?! Ani.. Ani..Ani! Andwee!" Jawab Sungmin histeris.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' sekarang."

"Tidak, berarti tidak, Donghae. Aku tidak akan memakai gaun itu. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

~oOo~

"Kyu, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku lapar." Keluh Changmin.

"Kau itu selalu lapar, Changmin. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam perutmu itu."

"Tentunya berisi lambung." Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan ucapan Changmin. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melihat dua sosok keluar dari apartemen. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae memegang tangan seseorang seolah-olah membantu orang itu untuk berjalan. Ia meraih teropongnya dan mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa Yeoja yang berjalan dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan Changmin, yang mendengarnya, meraih teropong dari Kyuhyun dan bersiul takjub ketika ia melihat bagaimana sexy dan cantiknya Yeoja yang bersama Donghae itu.

"Itu pasti, salah satu yeoja-yeoja pelacur hot yang sering disewa-sewa kalangan atas!" Seru Cahngmin. " Aku ingin tahu apa ia teman Sungmin Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan meraih teropongnya lagi. ia melihat Yeoja itu menoleh dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut jengkel yang luar biasa dari wajahnya. Ada sesuatu dari wajah yeoja itu yang membuatnya begitu familiar. " Apa aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri dan matanya melebar ketika ia sadar mengenal orang itu. " Tidak Mungkin." Kata Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Changmin menatapnya bingung. " Apanya yang tak mungkin?"

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat mobil Donghae berjalan pergi, Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membuntutinya dari belakang. " Kalau aku tidak salah, Yeoja yang bersama Donghae itu adalah Sungmin."

Changmin tertawa keras saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. " Aigoo~ aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa sekali kau jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin Hyung bisa berefek seperti ini, kau bisa melihatnya dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun, Bahkan menjadi seorang Yeoja. Aku tidak percaya padamu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan sahabatnya karena pikirannya sekarang sedang penuh dengan pemikiran yang belum bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Jika itu benar-benar Sungmin, kenapa ia berpakaian seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya missi mereka sampai Sungmin perlu menggunakan jenis pakaian seperti itu? Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ya. Sungmin adalah miliknya dan Kyuhyun semakin sangat posesif setelah melihat Sungmin memakai pakaian yang sexy, yang hampir memperlihatnya sebagaian tubuhnya itu. Paha susu itu, Andwee! Tidak ada yang boleh melihat itu kecuali dia. Ia akan membunuh Donghae karena rencana ini dan membuat Sungmin berpakaian seperti itu.

~oOo~

"Donghae, kau benar-benar berhutang banyak padaku." Bisik Sungmin di telinga Donghae sambil terus menarik-narik ujung gaunnya. Sungmin mengenakan gaun merah maroon yang pas memeluk pinggangnya sehingga memberinya s-line nan sexy di tubuh Sungmin dan Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa tak kalah sexy dari yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Bagian punggungnya terbuka dan suasana dingin di dalam casino membuatnya merinding. Sungmin sangat senang bahwa ia menggunakan hair-ekstensi karena itu bisa menutupi sebagian punggung telanjangnya. Sepasang stilettos berwarna merah senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk berjalan dan Sungmin butuh usaha keras untuk menjaga keseimbangannya saat ini ini.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang yeoja. Kau akan membutuhkan itu untuk Kyuhyun." Goda Donghae dan sedetik kemudian ia menerima pukulan penuh cinta dari Sungmin di kepalanya.

" Belajarlah untuk menutup mulutmu itu, Wajah Ikan. Dimana timmu, Apa masih di jalan?"

Donghae menunjukkan kepalanya kea rah beberapa pria dengan setelah hitam di sudut casino dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin tahu beberapa dari mereka dan ia segera merubah imejnya menjadi agen rahasia ketika Donghae dengan lembut menuntunnya ke dalam casino. Sungmin melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke lengan kiri Donghae. Ia memegang tas merahnya, dan membiarkan poninya jatuh ke sisi wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan antingnya yang memiliki detector dan earpiece di dalamnya.

"The deal's going to happen here tonight. Are you ready, Detective Lee?" Donghae berbisik.

"I am, Detective Lee. Let's play a game" Bisik Sungmin dan mulai bersikap secara seperti yeoja ketika mereka akhirnya berada di dalam kasino, dimana transaksi illegal akan segera berlangsung.

~TBC~


End file.
